


Bonded+ (Become a Vampire)

by sp_lfy



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_lfy/pseuds/sp_lfy
Summary: But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.(note: a place to archive old work 2011-2014 based off two separate works, one "The Bonded Series" and the other "How to Become a Vampire", with a few chapters just archive of fanwork for "The Bonded Series" alone)





	1. after school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

Here's the first drabble I'll post. A lot of these were written for StronbBabyPanda as we talked about things vaguely within the crossover verse. If there's any questions because it's too confusing, you can ask and I'll try to answet them.

 

(Minho + Jongin)

\------

 

 

Minho walks by empty classrooms, ready for a weekend home, hopeful his older brother will visit home from collage and just as hopeful Onew will keep his visits to a minimum – like not come by at all. That’s too good a wish though. Minho slows his steps, dread of seeing the vampire again at nightfall and more than that, creeped out a part of him is anticipating it, as if waiting the return of a dear friend he hasn’t seen in far too long. He saw the vampire just the other night, so the feeling makes no sense, but still it’s there in all its anxious annoyance. Eyes lift from staring at the floors in thought, Minho catching sight of a schoolmate still in class, or rather sitting on a bench in the back of the classroom.

It’s Kim Jongin, which suddenly doesn’t surprise Minho much. 

Minho enters the classroom instead of continuing home, silently stepping up to Jongin’s seat. Minho is given barely a glance before sad eyes fall back to the dirt floors. It’s obvious he’s waiting for Minho to leave like he should, because who sticks around to hangout with the ‘retarded’ kid of school. The one Minho could lose his social status because of, but then again it was barely hanging on since Onew entered his life. What were friends anymore, honestly. 

Well, Minho wants to hangout with him, he guesses. It wouldn’t be the first time and likely not the last time either. He helps himself to a seat beside Jongin, still remaining quiet because it just seems to be something they’re both good at. With time, Minho’s fidgeting anxiously and feeling sleeper than most the day after thankfully not passing out in class from barely any sleep for the past twenty-four hours. He could thank Onew for that and the trouble he gets the two in needlessly time and again.

Minho tries to speak now, lips licked and brows raised. “You uh.. you like soccer?”

Jongin shrugs in a moment, leaving that as his answer.

Minho taps his knees and lets out a hard breath, just trying to relax. Anyone spying might think Minho was so antsy he had a crush on Jongin and was hopeful, trying to confess finally. Really Onew keeps picking at his nerves, like some star-crossed lovers - which that thought makes Minho add nausea to his sudden symptoms and an ugly skip and flutter of his heart. One of the worst things Onew has added to Minho’s life is an insecurity he can’t discuss with anyone. His fingers twist painfully tight at his knees, pulling his thoughts back to the here and now.

“I like soccer,” Minho dumbly says, like he’s never even mentioned soccer to the guy before. The whole school knows he likes soccer.

Jongin nods.

With Onew on his mind, refusing to leave, Minho blurts out “It’s not so bad you know,” having some knowledge on the Kim family and the children’s destiny as bondeds. Sometimes Minho gets so bitterly angry at Onew, wanting to cut all ties to the vampire that altered his life forever without his consent and left him chained to the thing until death which is a horrifying thought, but honestly he’s thankful he’s not in Jongin’s shoes. Somehow, deep down, Minho knows Onew has his best interests at heart, even if it doesn’t always feel that way. Minho would be lying if he said he never felt terrified of the vampire. It’s still an odd reality they even truly exist.

What Minho’s been told of the Kim family, it was just too sad. Jongin is aware of Minho’s situation, and his rambling about being anything but content with it, but right now he wants to somehow assure him it’s okay, it’s not as bad as he makes out to be – tell Jongin whatever happens it will be okay, though he can’t really know what the future holds for either of them.

Without a word from Jongin, Minho lays back, still sticking around even though exhausted. Minutes of silence pass, but somehow it’s a good silence. A relaxing silence.

After some time, Jongin finally turns to mumble “Thanks..” but certainly wasn’t expecting Minho’s head to drop on his shoulder. He stiffens up, eyes widening. When nothing seems to happen Jongin realizes Minho’s asleep, head unknowingly fallen to Jongin’s shoulder. He relaxes more after glancing around, reminding himself they’re alone. 

It’s the faintest smile, but Jongin’s lips curl and a hand reaches to pat Minho’s head as if he was like one of his small dogs. He feels oddly better, nearly content with the realization again that there are people who do truly care about him, maybe none more annoyingly than Oh Sehun.

But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.


	2. drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Jongin + Sehun + Minho // sekai )

\-----

 

 

 

Jongin is in and out, having a hard time listening to his schoolmates discuss- well he’s not sure. Sometimes it sounds like arguing and others like one certain Oh Sehun is speaking to him so he just nods and tips back another shot. 

Minho laughs hysterically for some reason, and it’s enough to get Jongin to at least glance at him. He hopes he’s not as drunk as the bonded teen cause the guy looks like a fool right now flailing about. Jongin vaguely remembers his protests to drinking and Sehun per-pressure Minho into it while Jongin said nothing. What was there to say? Minho showed himself to be fairly easy around Sehun type guys.. you know the type.

Jongin decides drinking is kind of nice though. He forgets about real life for a little bit while watching his schoolmates acting weird. It’s almost normal, or what he assumes is normal.

After another drink, Jongin blinks his eyes hard at Minho, surely seeing things. He drank way too much, huh?

“What..?” Minho slurs.

Jongin stares as Sehun descends on Minho from behind, biting into his exposed neck like some crazed animal. Minho shouts with eyes so wide Jongin is sure they could pop right out of his head and roll beside his feet, which might be an interesting sight. 

After Minho’s hands slap at Sehun’s head a few times, the wannabe vampire removes his biting grip and sits back. Minho falls to the floor in an over-dramatic whimpering mess. Jongin tilts his head slightly to see if he could find any blood, but there is only a red bite print left, which would surely heal okay. The bonded teen is gonna be just fine.

As amusing as the sight was, while this drunk it frightens Jongin too because it’s sickeningly like his unwanted future. He grows bitter, wanting more to drink, unaware the wannabe vampire is crawling around the room like some monkey spider creature. 

Before Jongin can even get the small refilled glass to his dry lips, another mouth smashes to his, knocking him over to the floor and crawling over his body. Teeth bite down on his bottom lip and Jongin kicks and throws fists, horribly scared.

Sehun falls away with a groan, being punched in the eye. He rolls on the floor, lisping in a drunk whine. “Am I a vampire yet?”

Jongin wipes his sore mouth and frowns, mad he got so emotionally freaked out over some dumb drunk prank. He sits up, looking for more to drink while Minho’s crawling away on the floor like a slug, crying for his vampire in drunk mumbles, as if after all the talk of disliking the bonded life and being forced into it now he doesn’t mind as long as his vampire saves him from wannabe vampires. Sehun laughs, licks his lips, then laughs again. “See you tomorrow!”

Jongin downs another drink.


	3. bonds (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Minho + Sehun)

\----

 

 

Sehun already knows some information on vampires now, but to get under a certain someone’s skin, he plops down in a chair beside Minho’s desk, talking casually as Minho’s making notes for homework and why anyone who has a vampire would bother to do homework, or even come to school for that matter, is beyond Sehun. “I’ve heard the rumor about bondeds, when vampires suck their blood they get super horny, like..” his eyes run over Minho to make the moment that much more uncomfortable for the uptight schoolmate, “You get a raging boner.”

Minho’s pen runs down his notebook, a clear sign Sehun hit a nerve. Minho shoots the other a glare, cheeks darkening to a blush, Sehun is sure. He knows the difference between a blush and an angry red.

“That’s a false rumor,” Minho says, voice breaking and showing his lack of confidence and total lie.

“Oh.. yeah, you’re probably right, being a bonded and all, you would know.” Sehun smiles with a smug playfulness, then stands to leave, job done in getting under the athlete’s skin and stomach rumbling for some of Jongin’s food.

Minho wiggles in his seat and slaps at his cheeks, trying to gain his focus back for schoolwork. 


	4. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Minho + Taemin + Sehun + Jongin)

\--------

 

 

 

 

Taemin drops all the bags everyone brought with a heavy sigh, having offered to carry their things because he wants to look like a good friend. Now it had only left him horribly hot with a hoodie on and bare feet burning in the beach’s sand. He stares at the bags surrounding him, not sure what to do next.

Minho tosses his shirt off, unknowing landing it on Taemin’s head somewhere behind him, now leaving Minho in only his knee length swimming shorts and goggles on his head, making him look stylish, or more like silly. As he begins his stretches near the ocean’s edge, Sehun rolls his eyes and leans a little harder into Jongin, having little patience for the athlete and the serious business of swimming in the ocean. Sehun certainly hadn’t come to the beach to watch Choi Minho swim. Like, that’s the last thing he would come to the beach for.

“Jongin..” Sehun squints at the bright sun, tightening his arm around Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin brushes a thumb over the sunblock smears on Sehun’s face, attempting to fix it before pulling a way to grab a towel and sit. Jongin is silently as ever even on a beach party day. Sehun is a little disappointed. 

Taemin wipes at his eyes in the bright sun, smearing some eyeliner. Minho glances back, a little worried Taemin will melt in the sun or something dressed in dark colors and too many layers in the heat. 

“Wanna swim?” Minho asks, really not wanting Taemin do die because of the sun. 

Taemin blinks, looking horribly confused. He’s not even sure he’s fully comfortable with the idea of taking his shirt off. He’s barely smiling as someone unzips his hoodie from behind and pulls it away from him in a hard push. Sehun shoos Taemin towards the ocean. “It’s okay, go on.” 

Taemin smiles wide and has a pop to his steps as he hurries forward to run with Minho into the cold waves. 

Sehun turns back to find Jongin sitting on a towel and rubbing sunblock over his body. He crouches beside the other, picking at sand and glances up to find the other two guys far enough into the water to be swimming now. Taemin is laughing with a bright smile, which somehow pleases Sehun. He rolls his eyes at Minho and his goggles. 

“Jongin, this is fun right?” Sehun asks, hoping his plan to get the quieter one out to do something fun and normal would help somehow. Sehun already twitches with a growing boredness for doing something so ‘normal’, but when Jongin gives him a smile Sehun is content again.

Sehun sits back and pulls some sunglasses from his backpack, wanting to save his sight and more then that, peek looks at girls in their bathing suits shamelessly. He already has is eye on a couple older ladies strolling down the beach in skimpy bikinis and he wonders if he could get away with flirting with them or if macho boyfriends would step in. If angry boyfriends came around later, maybe he could point in Minho’s direction for who had been flirting with their girls. The thought makes Sehun laugh to himself. 

It only seems the weather grows hotter with time passing, but Sehun is having to much fun trying to bury Jongin in the sand, and Jongin doesn’t even protest. He even smiles a little, which confuses Sehun, but oh well, it’s fun and if he’s going to ‘play’ normal, he’s going to have fun with it. His attention is later drawn to some comotion out in the ocean, eyes widening. Once he finds it’s Minho flailing in the water and Taemin swimming them both back with weird, smeared eyeliner face, he relaxes. 

Choi Minho drowning in the ocean is not a surprise to Sehun.

“He’ll be fine,” Sehun mumbles, noticing Jongin trying to see what all was happening. The slight glare sent to Sehun only makes him smile further.

Taemin soon drops a soaking and choking mess beside their camp, wide eyes still concerned. Sehun slaps at Minho’s wet shoulder, sounding less than worried. “You okay there?” In a moment he adds, “You done drowning?”

Minho coughs out, “Onew..”

“He in trouble?” Taemin drops beside Minho with wider eyes.

“I don’t know.. I can’t tell now.”

Sehun sighs loudly, not buying the vampire excuse, especially in the middle of the day.

Minho sits up wit sand clinging to him, frown hard at Sehun. “It’s true, I cramped up from him.”

Sehun nods, leaving it at that. He turns his attention back to Jongin buried under sand.

Minho turns back to Taemin, face angry, but it falls to a pout, which makes Taemin smile behind a hand, not so worried about Minho’s safety now. Everything seemed to smooth out. To celebrate, Taemin takes the money he made the last few weeks on odd after school jobs to get ice cream. He had been saving up since there was hints they might do something fun together. Taemin rushes off with excite and eyeliner dribbled all over his face. He doesn’t even care about only being in swimming shorts anymore.

Minho wipes sand on his wet face after he sits on the other side of sand buried Jongin, staring a little confused at what the two were even doing. Sehun rambles about something, but Minho’s thoughts are focused on feeling Onew again, making sure he’s okay and not in trouble, especially during the day of all times. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Worried about the boyfriend?” 

“Huh?” Minho looks up to find the playful smile on Sehun’s face and he suddenly understands the jab. With a frown he throws his goggles, luckily not lost in his drowning adventure, at the other, not amused by the joke. A deep breath to calm himself and finding a relaxed feeling overall, Minho tries not to worry about it. Worrying would get him nowhere fast. He nearly finds the sick humor in the thought of falling over dead in the sand suddenly because of his vampire. It’s a thought that could very much happen.

Sehun cringes as the object hits his glasses still covering his face. He lets them drop to the sand and continues to pat the Jongin sand dune with more sand, not dragging out a fight when their really could be something wrong, though he won’t be the one to dwell on it.

Jongin closes his eyes with a small smile and he takes in a deep breath, enjoying the ‘normal life’, not sure how everyone – Sehun – couldn’t want it and be happy with it. It’s all Jongin has ever wanted.

Once Taemin returns with little ice creams for everyone, Jongin is pretty content being fed by Sehun with his silly smile while he’s stuck under sand still, hoping he won’t suddenly wake in his lonely bed and find this is all a dream and something he can’t really have.

Minho licks his thumb and leans over towards Taemin. “Uh..um.. you..” His damp finger runs over Taemin’s face and cheeks puffy with ice cream, removing some of the black from his face. Minho didn’t want to look like some bully who beat up a helpless guy, which is sorta what they look like sitting together and oddly sharing ice cream.

Minho gives up after some time, having only made the dark mess worse. He settles on a taste cold treat. “Thanks,” Minho offers a big, ice cream face, smile at Taemin. The other smiles with a shy grin and nods, happy he had been able to afford the snacks. 

After their treats are eaten, Sehun finally has little mercy and drags Jongin to the ocean with Minho and Taemin’s enlisted help, successfully tossing the boy into oncoming waves. Jongin gives an angry look, but he can’t hide the smile as he gets up and sputters water, jumping for Sehun to drag him into the water in a headlock of sorts. Minho and Taemin give each other a glance before running into the ocean after the two, splashing up water everywhere in loud laughter.

The small group catches one of the latest bus rides back home, tired, sore, and sunburned. No one was really complaining about that though, more relaxed from a day of fun. Minho gives way to sleep first, falling over on Taemin, surely the most exhausted with his bond to a vampire. Taemin can’t mind though, and smiles even, running his fingers through his friend’s drying hair, eyes closing to rest himself.

Jongin, sitting beside Sehun on the bus, tilts his head until he’s resting it on the other’s shoulder. Sehun drops his head the small space between them to Jongin’s head, figuring it’s only fair. A warm hand wraps around Sehun’s, holding it lightly between them, before he fades out to sleep.

Jongin smiles in his sleep, truly happy for one day away from everything.


	5. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Minho + Sehun)

\-----

 

 

 

Sehun wipes his eyes, angry he’s even crying. A childish thought makes him laugh in a strangled sob, swearing once he’s a vampire he’ll never cry again. He would never have a reason to or the weakness.

A small head peeks around the corner Sehun was sure he was perfectly hidden behind, but nope, big eyes blink and widen and before Sehun can really do anything but look like a pitiful mess, Minho is stepping into his tiny corner, invading his space.

Choi Minho, the bonded teen that is a step closer to what Sehun really wants and that makes him burn with jealousy sometimes, like some teenager he claims he’s more mature and better than. 

Minho kneels in front of Sehun’s seat, and even as he tries to sink back into the wall, disappear, Minho moves closer, hand reaching out for his wet face. 

Sehun swears he’ll break the guy’s stupid face and tell everyone he found Minho crying and coolly dried his sissy tears. 

A soft sob escapes Sehun’s parted lips as Minho’s gentle touch reaches him and without a word still, Minho tilts his head, mouth curling into a soft smile, little baby teeth visible behind chapped lip. A thumb wipes away at his red, puffy face.

Somehow it’s a comfort, a comfort from someone he never really gave that sort of thought to. Minho is gentle in a way Sehun didn’t expect of him, but he likes it. It’s soothing. With a sniff, Sehun sits up straighter, no longer crying. Minho drops his hand from Sehun’s face, taking his right hand to hold instead. He shakes it gently before standing and pulling Sehun with him, back out into the world Sehun loathes with a firm grip, not letting go. 


	6. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

Though the whole idea (merged verses) is mostly jumbled in my head, this is roughly how I see the characters lives one could say.

(Minho + Taemin + Sehun + Jongin)

\----

 

 

 

Home late, Minho rushes to his room after checking in on mother preparing dinner, like usual, to sit down in front of his computer, trying to make a call. He’s sweaty from soccer practice and his backpack has been dumped by the doorway into his room, school uniform surely wrinkling inside it.

He tries to clean up his appearance as the chat rings and then opens to find his brother popping up on the screen, lazy smile and messy hair. Minho grins and scoots closer, as if that would get him anywhere nearer to his brother living away from home for college, missing him maybe more than a boy his age should.

“Hi.” Minho waves.

“You look like a mess,” Minseok says, that being his greeting.

Minho’s smile falls slightly, only upset in the sense that his big brother was teasing. He scrapes fingers through his hair again, trying to look okay.

Minseok laughs and waves a hand. “Nah, it’s fine, just.. nevermind.”

Minseok groans tiredly and Minho asks about his day, classes, girls, anything to keep his brother chatting with him. It’s claming and reminds him of simpler times. He keeps the subject off him as much as possible, or rambles about soccer, not wanting to admit how much of a social life he lacks anymore. He only had a few friends at school anymore and the reasons were too complicated to explain, and if his brother were to look differently on him because of it, Minho wouldn’t be able to stand it.  

Soon, the delicious smell of mother’s cooking enters his room and his stomach growls in anticipation. 

Minseok complains of missing mom’s food as Minho pulls off his dirty shirt, reading himself for a quick shower before dinner. 

Minseok laughs hard, body falling out of the web camera shot for a moment.

“What?” Minho blinks big eyes.

“Nothing.. you’re just.. still my scrawny kid brother.”

“But I’ve been working out.” Minho tries to flex some muscles in proof, showing of his manly new features that barely show up under all the bony limbs. 

Minseok shakes his head. “Sure, looks good.” Eyes glancing away, Minseok says, “I gotta go, Okay? See you later.”

Minho nods, smile falling slightly. 

As the screen goes black Minho looks to his window, knowing he will need to opening it enough that Onew can crawl in and bother him for another night. He shakes the anxiety and hurries off to a shower before sitting down at a filling dinner with his mother and father. He can smile, even though it’s quiet, enjoying the piece of normalcy while it lasts.

Nightfall would be anything but normal anymore. 

Minho’s barely slept by the time someone is poking his face, mumbling about being hungry. As Minho tries to sit up in a sleepy haze, maybe even dreaming still for all he knows, the vampire pushes Minho back down and crawls into bed beside him, cold enough to awaken Minho further. He squeezes his eyes closed, heart beating faster and voice a small whimper as he waits for the unpleasant feeding of his blood, just wanting to sleep again like he used to do, normal.

Someday, Choi Minho will be normal again, like he desires more than anything anymore, because vampires and weird bonding connections aren’t supposed to exist in a normal world.

 

\---

 

Taemin is home after dark, exhausted from his small after school job, just ready to crash and forget studies and anything about school. Before he can spend all his time in his room alone, like usual, Taemin walks into his home to discover his mother passed out drunk again, no dinner ready at all.

Taemin sighs tiredly. He wraps a blanked around his mother who isn’t even dressed for the day, trying to make her comfortable. He takes away her empty bottles to throw away, then takes the one half-empty, running the rest down the kitchen sink with eyes watching for his mother to rise up and attack him in a fit of confusion and rage over him throwing out her drinks.

Taemin decides on simple ramen for dinner, enough for two in case, and as it cooks, he rushes around the small home, tidying up the mess left by his mother. On the floor near where spilled drinks are is an old, warn photo album, one Taemin is very familiar with. His mother looked threw it almost daily, drinking or crying silently. 

Taemin picked it up and set it aside out of danger of food spills. His eyes stay on it a moment, remembering that they’re in their current situation because a father disappeared and a little boy died – the older brother Taemin should have. His glance turns bitter, mad a father could walk out after the death of one child, leaving mother to care for one infant son and morn another alone.

Taemin blames his father, though he says it’s childish and he’s much too old for that mindset any longer. With sad eyes, he looks back to his mother sleeping off another evening of heavy drinking.

Before he can really process any thoughts, the noodles on the stove boil over and he’s in a hurry to fix the problem. Even has loud as he is, mother never wakes.

In the mirror as he removes eyeliner, Taemin sees the same person he always does, but somehow no one ever really notices him, no matter how wacky or crazy he may dress.

Taemin eats alone at the table that night, counting his paycheck and what he could buy at the store for them, noticing their low on food again. He would need to do it before mother found out and begged for more bottles to drink. He leaves noodles beside his sleeping mother on the messy sofa, in case she woke hungry. 

In his room, Taemin lays in bed, unable to sleep. Instead he tries to read, gives up, then stares out his window, wishing somehow he could be like his friend – a vampire would come and make his life different, somehow. Different seemed like it could only be better than what he lives like right now. 

Book dropped over the side of his bed, Taemin falls to sleep, readying for another day of this life all over again in the morning. 

Someday, Lee Taemin will stand out among crowds of people, everyone will know his name.

 

\---

 

Sehun throws his backpack to the floor and lazily searches the kitchen for some dinner. There’s another note, like usual, his parents wouldn’t be home until late, so he would need to feed himself. He crumbles it up and tosses it for the trash, hissing when he misses the shot. He pretends it doesn’t bother him he’s alone again. He’s used to it. Anyone hope he used to have coming through the front door expecting parents has been long gone.

Dragging his feet and undressing from a stuffy school uniform, Sehun passes the halls for his bedroom. His steps slow when he ends up outside the door anyone rarely entered anymore. With a loud creek, the door pushes open, his fist tight on the doorknob. 

The room looks much the same as it had when his brother was still alive. Everything was so much the same - so normal, Sehun’s chest hurt and he slammed the door closed with a frown, making his way to his own room to fall on his bed with a loud sigh.

His fist punches at the bed with frustration, and as he settles, his thoughts wander again to the perfect life – a life of power, control, immortality. 

He longs for it.

Sehun finds dinner to eat alone, doodling vampire fangs on school papers as he eats in the silence. He refuses to glance at the chair that his brother used to sit in and eat beside him. Nope, he’s happy thinking of vampires and his destined future to become one. 

He’ll find an in to a world most pretend doesn’t exist, no matter what. They’re not just stories and it’s an amazing and inspiring reality to Sehun.

After debating if he should sneak out (as if it was sneaking out when he’s always home alone) to find a cheap club with spotty security not checking ages - just find anything to do and keep his distracted, Sehun crawls into bed with a video game to play.

Sehun sleeps before his parents return home, like usual, dreams taking him somewhere he could feel more significant and in a bigger picture than just the son of bakers never home for him.

Someday, Oh Sehun will become a vampire, fulfilling his dreams to be anyone but who he truly is. 

 

\---

 

The only time Jongin found a smile at home was while playing with his dog. Studies were first before he could spend the rest of the evening with his dog, cheeks hurting from smiling longer than he usually could in that suffocating home.

Dinner, there was no smile to be found for his parents. One sneaks out when his older sister kicked him from under the table though, getting a reaction out of him. He can’t stop a smile even if he wanted to when he looks up from his plate, finding her pretty features in a gentle smile just for him. Because someone actually does care about him in this home, even when he forgets.

He nods at their father’s voice, pretending he cared for anything that came out of he man’s mouth. He couldn’t, not when he looked to the empty spot at the table his oldest sister used to dine with them at. No, she had been thrown to the vampires with her coming of age, much like his older sister sitting across from him was nearing. He misses his oldest sister, and he certainly doesn’t want to see another one gone to vampires and the caged life of a bonded to the creatures that only use them for their own sick pleasures.

Jongin already lost one, he doesn’t want to lose another, especially not to vampires because of their name.

Kim family.

Jongin detests it. He wishes for something simple, something normal. Something where vampires really are just creatures of stories and folklore. 

Father asks about school, like every night at dinner, as if he really cared if Jongin had a fun social life like a normal teenager. He doesn’t and that pleases father. With a slow nod, he tells him the usual, that nothing exciting was happening.

Father’s jaw clenches, as if he wanted to say something more. He gets the same look often around Jongin, something he refuses to bring up with his son, and Jongin can’t care, because less of his father is better for Jongin.

Readying for bed, Jongin’s sister stops him in the hall, pulling him into a warm hug and he truly relaxes for the fist time since stepping back into the his home that day. She gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead before parting with a sad smile, reminding them both they won’t get to keep doing this much longer, their hugging and being silent comfort to each other. 

“Tomorrow..” she tries to sound positive about it, leaving for her own room.

Jongin nods, knowing its another day after school of meeting with vampires thirsting for their blood, sharp needles in his skin and red smeared over smug, feeding faces. He doesn’t look forward to it.

That night, Jongin sneaks his dog into his room, begging her to hush as he quietly closes the door behind him. He sleeps with his dog that night, breaking family rules again. 

Some rules, they’re made to be broken more than others. 

Jongin just has to find the courage and strength to do so.

Someday, Kim Jongin will break one of the most important rules the Kim family upholds or else he’s doomed to the Kim life forever.


	7. "you two..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Taemin + Minho + Jongin + Sehun)

\----

 

 

Taemin rubs his eyes absently, subconsciously feeling bare without his heavy eyeliner at school, and generally uncomfortable in a stuffy uniform that makes him look just like anyone else – someone who doesn’t stand out and wouldn’t be noticed. He’s found a few friends though, or he hopes they’re friend, Taemin calls them friends. The two friends stand in front of his desk, discussing interesting vampire stuff in hushed voices, or rather one is quieter than the other, even though there’s no one around to hear them but Jongin sitting at another desk staring out a window like he’s bored.

Taemin’s focus stays on the two in front of him though, is schoolmates and friends Choi Minho – one of the high school’s athlete and also secretly tied to the vampire world though he says he’d rather not be. Taemin’s eyes dart to the other schoolmate Oh Sehun – school troublemaker more than anything and not so secretly desperate to gain ties to the vampire ‘lifestyle’.

The two talk, Minho with stiff posture and Sehun loose and hanging off Taemin’s desk. Taemin finally speaks up, just wanting to point something out that has nothing to do with the current conversation. He’s noticed it for a while now and just wanted to say something. “You two..” both teens look to Taemin curiously as he butts in, “Talk kinda funny, like lisps or something.” Taemin makes weird hand gestures as if it could explain his point further. It doesn’t.

Taemin slinks back a bit at the silence while both boys size each other up for some reason then turn to Taemin, speaking at the same time.

“I don’t, but he does.”

Taemin’s attention falls back to quiet Jongin while the other two argue over something Taemin meant no harm by mentioning. Jongin looks to Taemin and the scene, the slightest smile twitching at his lips. Somehow, the trouble is worth the smile from Kim Jongin, the schoolmate that always looked so sad even when trying.

“Jongin, I don’t have a lisp, right?” Sehun asks suddenly and Jongin looks like he wants to be anywhere but in the middle of the fight.

Taemin mouths a silent ‘sorry’ to Jongin and hides behind one of his vampire guidebooks.


	8. hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Sehun + Jongin + Minho - Sekai)

\----

 

 

 

Minho grabs Sehun in a headlock, dragging him backwards from the pathetic display he was making drooling over meeting a real vampire, or what he assumes is a real one. Minho has his doubts, which made the situation that more awkward. 

“Choi!” Sehun tries to sound threatening while he struggles. It isn’t too hard for him to break loose of the hold from someone just a scrawny as him. He gives a hard glare at Minho until Jongin steps in. 

“Stop.” 

“But… the thing..” Sehun points behind himself, looking more childishly upset now.

Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand and pulls him forward through the noisy crowds without a word. The grip on his hand is tight and slightly wavering. Sehun looks back, ready to break free of the hold, but somehow that wasn’t the right decision right now, as much as it sucks to be dragged away from living dead and his hopeful future away from boring normalcy.

Minho pushes through the thick crowed after them, shouting “Wait!” as he nearly gets lost in it. When a rough hand gropes him, Minho eyes widen and he is so ready to run for his life and never come back to this place. “Guys!”

Sehun stares at Jongin, confused by everything, but his hand squeezes back and he nearly smiles as they step out of the crowds, finding some quiet outside.

Minho stumbles out before either speak, gasping and rubbing his body down like he was trying to get rid of invisible dirt. “Thanks for waiting.”

Jongin and Sehun’s hands stay together, for some weird reason, even though they’re free of the possible danger. 


	9. "hit me.." (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

Just a drabble thinger cause StrongBabyPanda caused me to ship it.

(Sehun + Minho - hunho)

\-----

 

 

 

Sehun presses Minho back into the emptied bathroom walls, knowing with each step the other wouldn’t lash out, which bothers someone like Sehun. Why he won’t step up to a threat like his was more than annoying, like Sehun isn’t even worth the effort. And the idea of the athlete drawing blood from him from a good beating excited him in a way he wanted to explore. The urge and need for it has grown unbearable.

Minho’s big eyes blink and brows furrow, showing confusion and exhaustion because he was probably up with that vampire all night again, leaving him unable to function well in school anymore. 

That vampire Sehun has only seen a couple times, maybe he could be the one to turn Sehun. It’s not a bad thought. He would have to give him good enough reason, wouldn’t he?

“Choi.. you okay? You look pale.” Sehun brushes the other teenager’s cheek with the back of his hand, leaving Minho tense. The reasons are so obvious and the knowledge he has on what a bonded lives like, he understands how it would stress a guy like Minho out. Anything ‘abnormal’ was nothing Choi Minho wanted to touch.

“Just tired.” Minho says, barely pushing Sehun’s hand away, showing his current lack of strength and coordination right now.

Sehun grins, eyes squinting into a smile and licked lips wanting to taste blood more than anything. He presses forward, smashing their chapped lips together in an awkward and little experienced kiss. Minho makes a noise, sounding less than okay by the action. As Minho turns and yanks his head out of the unwanted kiss confused, Sehun helps himself to unbutton a few buttons of his top under the school blazer, bending to run his mouth over warm skin. 

“What are you doing?” Minho wiggles and groans a noise that sounds pleased if Sehun had ever heard one. He’s seen enough porn, though those usually focused on hot older women, but this is the only way to get what he wants right now. 

Minho shoves at his head, though unsuccessful in pushing him away. He licks and drags teeth over skin and bone, finding Minho less resistant with time. 

But that’s not what Sehun wants, right? He wants a fight.

“Hit me,” Sehun breaths a hot kiss against Minho’s stomach, eyes closing with the desperate need. “Hit me.”

“Eh..” Minho’s hands push and slip on Sehun’s shoulders, not understanding his mumbles. “ Don’t- don’t.. he’ll know.”

Sehun laughs, finding the situation amusing now, and a little awesome he had control of a vampire’s pleasure with Minho in his hands. It’s a rush of power, making him feel really worth something. If he upsets a vampire by touching what’s his, would that be enough to get Sehun beaten to within an inch of his life? It’s one idea.

He fumbles in unfastening Minho’s pants enough to shove his hand down them, knowing enough on how to work a handjob. Minho’s head slams back against the wall with a cry.

“If you won’t, he will,” Sehun whispers sure of himself, though honestly he can’t be.

Minho tries to bite back his voice, eyes squeezed closed and body pressing back into the wall still as far as he can go, becoming a noisy, shivering mess in Sehun’s hands. His hands stop pushing on Sehun, instead lifting to hide his face and muffle his voice, giving into Sehun’s movements. 

Sehun licks up hot skin, inwardly laughing that as uptight as Minho is and flustered around certain subjects, he’s obviously been touched by the vampire in similar ways already. His body responses to Sehun quickly. It shouldn’t be as satisfying as it is to Sehun, but somehow it is. It’s not normal by most standards and that’s great and something to embrace.

It doesn’t take long to make the bonded come, nearly frightening Sehun with the sudden and intense reaction of it, knees buckling and grip tight on his shoulders to keep him up, voice a squeaking breath and eyes rolling behind fluttering lashes. He’s almost jealous, wanting to experience a connected orgasm for himself, obviously it being better than his hand ever was touching himself. Sehun moves back, disgusted and a little turned on. He steps away, hand pulling from Minho’s opened, and now messy pants, wiping it clean on the bonded’s school uniform with a wrinkled nose and little regard for the other teenager’s clothes. 

Minho looks at Sehun with angry, watering eyes, catching him enough off guard with the strong expression to miss the swinging fist to his face. Sehun falls to the floor and Minho is on top of him in his forcefully opened clothes, throwing more punches to his face with loud, angry whines.

The taste of blood fills his mouth and really, it’s all he wanted and the steps to gain it was totally worth it. Even as Minho hits him with a weak fight, angry eyes red, Sehun laughs. He laughs with each punch, happy and possibly even more turned on, making him anything but normal. The thought of rolling them over to allow him on top to grind against Minho’s waist, pressing him into the floor while dripping blood from his numbing nose on Minho’s face already wet with tears is a very tempting idea. Maybe it would be enough to make him come without a hand needing to touch him. Sehun would lick the blood off Minho’s face, feeling like what he wants most to become.

Sehun decides he really likes Minho snapped crazed like this.

“Minho..” Sehun says through insane laughter and chokes as the schoolmate on top of him grows even more tired with weak swings of his fists and cries harder from pure exhaustion and frustration, unable to find a voice to express it.

Sehun still looks forward to a beating from an angry vampire later, or he hopes.


	10. eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Taemin + Sehun + Minho)

\--

 

 

 

Taemin wipes his face, still feeling very self-conscious without his eyeliner. He tries to neaten his school uniform, eyes on a female schoolmate down the hall talking with other girls. The pretty schoolmate that went by a unique name ‘Krystal’, making her stand out, like Taemin wishes to do.

She flips long hair and laughs behind a hand, having a good time with friends. Taemin watches, not realizing how obvious he’s being. His eyes run over her smooth legs under the inform shirt. She looked especially good in it for some reason, standing out from other girls in the same old outfit he sees everyday.

“Taemin,” Sehun calls as he steps up beside the other teenager hidden in a corner of the halls. His arm slings around Taemin’s shoulders, leaning some of his weight into him. “Ah.. The Jung..” Sehun grins.

Minho stops beside them, having trailed behind Sehun. He looks between Taemin and the girl giving him little attention. Minho wrinkles his nose at Sehun’s eyes running over the girl with a lick of his lips. 

“I was only looking.” Taemin explains, sounding a bit sheepish.

“Nothing wrong with looking,” Sehun says. “Right Choi?”

Minho rolls his eyes, refusing to drop to the level of Sehun. 

Krystal glances back at the boys, giving them a look over then a sweet smile. Her hand waves, eyes on Minho the longest. Minho waves back, barely, growing flustered by the attention. 

Sehun drapes over Minho this time, whispering something so dirty Minho will not repeat it. He gives Sehun a glare before scurrying off, leaving the less-than-cool students behind. 

With a shrug, Sehun leans on Taemin again, smirking. “She wants to bang him.”

Taemin tenses with an uneasy feeling. Something much like bitter jealousy. Choi Minho gets all the good stuff, like a happy family, a vampire, the girls-- Taemin shakes the negative thoughts. He smiles at Minho’s retreating figure, telling himself again how much he admires his friend.

“Not if I bang her first though, huh?” Sehun says, though Taemin doesn’t really hear.

Appearing bored with Taemin’s zoned off stare at Minho, Sehun steps over to Krystal and the girls, helping himself to their conversation with a charming grin. A couple girls give dirty looks, but Krystal makes room for Sehun to join them with a smile. The guy was good at getting in with some crowds even with the hate he is known to get by students. Girls still liked him, for whatever reasons.

Taemin leaves for a quiet, empty room to read his book of horror stories alone, where he belongs. He scratches his eyes red, wanting to be hidden under heavy black again.


	11. Jonghyun can't catch a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Onew + Minho + Jonghyun -- onho)

\--

 

 

“Onew, I swear to—“ Jonghyun screeches as another blow to his head cuts him off. He had almost been standing again that time too. Why the stupid hunter was bothering him when Onew was obviously the main problem, Jonghyun doesn’t know. Everyone should see that Onew is the bane to everyone’s existence – especially Jonghyun, so he gets first dibs in destroying him.

Onew looks on as one hunter by the name of Jongdae, who made his name clear because of reasons no vampire cares, beats Jonghyun with a wooden plank. He keeps Minho behind him, the young human staring with wide, horrified eyes. One minute a grumpy little man vampire, as Onew likes to think of Jonghyun, was trying to steal Minho away from him and the next a hunter is out in the night and luckily beating Jonghyun and not Onew.

Onew is totally okay with that.

“Sorry, Jonghyun, I’d love to stay..” Onew nearly cringes as Jonghyun tries to get back up only to be beat down again by a human about the same tiny size as him really. Onew pushes on Minho, signaling for him to get ready to go. “I mean, I really would love to stay,” Onew laughs shortly, taking in the pitiful sight of Jonghyun the vampire. He really is as pathetic as when he was a human. Onew misses it a little. “Got plans, and you’re not part of them.” He makes a mocking salute to Jonghyun’s fallen form, then hurries off with Minho, holding his wrist to guide him along as Minho stares back at the scene, little human hunter thunking the vampire again as it screams threats of a painful deaths. 

The human smirks, holding his own against the vampire. “Not tonight, little guy.”

“Little.. little guy?!” Jonghyun hisses and thrashes, temper sky high.

Jongdae hits him again over the head, like some fun arcade game.

“Onew!” Jonghyun growls, only swearing more pain to the vampire wants he gets his hands on him. 

Jongdae calls in his standing by backup and Jonghyun knows he screwed. 

“Got a live one, guys. Bringing home the bacon.” There’s a pause and a thoughtful gaze. “Guys, I’m hungry.”


	12. afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

( Minho + Sehun)

\--

 

 

 

“Aren’t you afraid?” Minho asks on a late afternoon sitting on a bench beside Sehun, who happened to be the only one around to watch him practice soccer, for whatever reason. Minho certainly wasn’t on his a game today, but then he hasn’t been for a while and that’s all the more reason to push even when tired.

Sehun stretches lazily, picking at his school uniform, having done nothing all afternoon after school. He vaguely wonders if Minho is done now and if that means he has to drag himself to find something else to do. Being so bored sometimes is frightening to Sehun. “Afraid of what?” he questions, not understand such a silly thing. He’s not afraid of anything, he likes to pretend. 

“You know, if you turn you won’t remember anything, not use.” Minho wipes a towel over his damp face, voice falling quieter, though there’s no one even around to hear them speak of something that shouldn’t be real. “Not even Jongin. Nothing.” He turns back to Sehun, looking for something. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

Sehun looks thoughtful and shifts with a grunt, buying time for a brave answer. “No. Not really. It’s what I’ve wanted before I even knew you guys. Besides,” Sehun gives Minho a small, playful smile. “You guys can just beat the memories back into me. I won’t mind.” Sehun bits his lips at the mention of Jongin, like it was the worst low blow, but he sucks it up.

Minho tries to smile, but the whole idea is still too sad. It’s sad Sehun, someone he considers a friend even if he doesn’t voice it, would throw the memories of them away for another life that’s so dangerous and even harmful to others. It sounds like a childish dream from someone is no longer a child. The idea of losing all memory of who he is as a person scares Minho more than a lot of things. He doesn’t understand why anyone would want that.

Minho’s head drops and he stares at the grown in silence. Sehun bumps shoulders with Minho, voice teasing to lighten the mood. “I can beat you at soccer than, huh? Hands down, I’ll beat Choi Minho.” 

Minho looks back with a growing smile this time, nose wrinkling in faked disgust. “Never. I won’t allow that.”

Sehun yanks Minho’s towel away from him, giving a playful whip to his body. Minho scoots away with a loud laugh, hands lifting to defend himself from the attack. When Minho looks back to Sehun, eyes meeting for a moment, he wishes he could tell him just how wrong this idea is – they all want and need Oh Sehun with them just the way he is. 

As Sehun’s smile falls, Minho breaks eye contact first, standing and gathering his things with a glance at his watch. “I better get home.”

“Is he coming tonight?” Sehun asks quietly, sounding slightly curious.

Minho hesitates before giving a nod, his only answer. Arms full and ready to leave, Minho runs off. “I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

As Minho slows a little, facing Sehun, really wanting an answer, Sehun stand and smiles, hands shoved in his pockets. “I’ll be around. You’ll bring food, right?”

Minho laughs behind a hand thrown to cover his mouth and he nods again, relieved. With a quick and polite bow, Minho turns to run home, leaving Sehun alone with his thoughts, a place Sehun doesn’t want to be alone in ever but he’s not brave enough to ask anyone to stay for him.


	13. bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Minho + Sehun)

\--

 

 

 

Teeth sink into Sehun’s neck from behind him as he naps at his desk, He lets out a pained grunt then a girly sigh, mind telling him finally, finally he will be so much closer to the vampires – one more step to becoming one. His eyelids flutter and he waits for the pain to worsen and his blood to be taken from him.

It doesn’t seem to be happening though. There’s a little nibble that tickles more than hurts, and he’s sure his skin hasn’t been pierced. Sehun’s eyes open and he slowly turns his head to meet the vampire who is claimed him, or supposed to be claiming him.

Big eyes stare back at him and long lashes flutter prettily, it’s a face too familiar. Lips curl slightly, revealing teeth that look much like a toddler’s sinking into his skin barely. There are no fangs.

Sehun whispers, “Minho.. what are you doing?”

Those abnormally big eyes blink again, his body unmoving. 

Sehun reaches a hand over his shoulder, flicking the tip of Minho’s nose, which causes the other to release him and fall back, nose held as if Sehun just punched him instead of a harmless flick, though the thought of a punch is very tempting. Hr stands while wiping his wet neck, ridding himself of Minho’s spit, though still left with baby teeth marks on his skin for now.

Behind his hand, Minho explains. “Just showing you what it’s like to be bitten. Not great, right? You don’t want to be vampire anymore, right?” His voice is smaller than usual, showing signs of needing his own nap, and maybe that’s why he was acting crazy.

Sehun rolls his eyes. It was too ridiculous to stay mad at, and even on the other side of Minho in his beliefs, his constant trying of changing his mind is a little cute, in an endearing sort of way. Why it doesn’t annoy him as much as it should, Sehun isn’t not sure. He steps close enough to Minho, face leaning in near his neck, breathing hot against Minho’s skin with a whispering voice. “First thing I do once I’m a vampire is. bite. you.”

Minho stumbles back into desks and chairs with a yelp, nearly falling to the floor with wide eyes that are more frightened than Sehun intended for his joke to make him. Sehun licks his lips with a small smile, then stretched form his nap, yawning. He gives Minho another glance before leaving the room in search of Jongin and food, or just Jongin food.


	14. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Sehun + Jongin + Taemin + Minho -- sekai, implied onho)

\--

 

 

 

 

Sehun pulls back, face flushed and eyes silently searching Jongin’s wide gaze for something, anything, but hopefully not anger. The classroom is empty and too quiet around the two and Sehun panics a little, feeling human weakness.

Oh Sehun might have just made the dumbest decision of his life on a nagging impulse, and he’s had a number of those. Still insecure about the feelings a friend gives him, Sehun tried to voice it with just a kiss. He smiles with a twitch, nerves getting to him with Jongin’s unreadable expression.

There’s some noise and rustling at the door to the room before Minho falls through the opened door to the floor and Taemin peeks his head around the door, eyes smiling knowingly. Minho’s wide eyes look horribly confused and maybe a little horrified. 

“Taemin..” Minho grumbles and stands, dusting himself off and fixing his uniform with his gaze on the floor. 

Taemin steps around Minho, eyes dark with eyeliner applied for the end of school, refusing to leave without it on, making him stand out in his school uniform that matches everyone else in the school. He smiles behind a hand, head shaking shaggy bleached hair. “Hi guys.”

Sehun falls back to a seat at the desk in front of Jongin’s, look confused and he’s a little relieved thy broke the awkward tension he felt instead of annoyed with the two.

Minho stays back, obviously awkwardly uncomfortable. Taemin moves closer, trying to fake innocence now. “We’re going to get some ice cream, wanna come?”

Minho blinks wide eyes, obviously not having been filled in on the ice cream outing Taemin claims they were doing. He stays silent, body slouching with tiredness and maybe a little thankful someone was going to stop him from practicing soccer alone after school, only wearing him out further which would annoy a hungry Onew late that night. 

Sehun looks behind him when a hand gently touches his shoulder and he finds a smile from Jongin, maybe looking like the weird kiss didn’t happen, but at least nothing appears broken between the two and Sehun can deal with that.

Jongin stands first and drags Sehun to his feet, saying they’ll join them with a small nod.

Minho watches the closeness of their body language and hurries out of the room first with a flustered expression he barely hides. Taemin looks between them and Minho, then laughs, another knowing giggle. What does quiet and observant Taemin not know, honestly. 

Jongin steps foreword first, giving Taemin’s shoulder a pat as they walk out of the room together, Taemin rambling about all his favorite ice cream flavors while Jongin is silent. 

Sehun leaves last, hands shoved in his pockets and smile back, somehow sure everything is okay.


	15. bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Sehun + Minho + Jongin)

\--

 

 

 

 

Sehun rolls until he hits other bodies, head unlucky enough to slam into a concrete wall, his hands tied behind his back with no way to brace himself for the toss and fall. He groans as the door to the small room closes, taking most the light with it, as well as the men dragging him around.

“You okay?” Jongin asks, scooting closer over the cold floor, hands also tied behind him. “Sehun?”

Sehun tries to hurry a reply, anxious at the sound of concern from the older. “Fine..” He wiggles a bit, wanting to sit up, but the body he’s pressed against shoves back, leaving him on the floor. 

“Ah..” 

Sehun’s head rolls and soon meets Minho’s bony shoulder, which feels better than the wall at least. “You both okay?” he tries to sound less worried than he is.

“We’re fine,” Jongin answers for them both, voice a little closer to Sehun now even though he can’t quite see well enough.

“Good,” is Sehun’s only reply. He licks blood from the side of his mouth and cringes at bruise that will surely darken with time. Still, he had put up a good fight, so the smug little grin on his face can’t be helped, and it’s not like anyone could see it and judge him for it. Teeth not sharp enough to be vampire fangs bite into his lip, still envious and knowing he could have put up more of a fight as one.

Jongin’s body touches Sehun’s, warm and comforting to his sores. It’s gentle and says more than words could between the two.

“Onew..” Minho coughs, sound like he had to deal with his own fight. If Jongin had been in one, he must have come out the best of the three. “Onew will come.”

The thought annoys Sehun without really meaning to. Being saved by a vampire because he isn’t one and can’t save them himself digs at his nerves and own human weaknesses. 

“Onew will come for me, it will be okay.” Minho says in a whisper, sounding more like he is trying to reassure himself. “He’ll come for me.”

Jongin presses into Sehun again without a word, being a silent support to Sehun, like always. Sehun’s head pounds with a worse headache and wrists try to break free of his slip-ties. It’s really no use, and once again his fate lies in the hands of vampires while he’s still nothing more than a mere human. 

It’s disgusting. 

Sehun is nearly asleep, dozing in and out within the quiet room, when men return, opening the door to a blinding light and startling the three back to awareness. 

Sehun squints as voices mumble and grumble around him, then he can feel Jongin and Minho being lifted from the floor and dragged away, someone having spoken about taking the Kim family kid and the bonded brat. 

He rolls and jerks across the floor, shouting incoherently, head throbbing and he knows they’re being taken because they’re worth something. 

The door slams shut again, leaving Sehun alone in the dark. His head gives one good thwack to the floor in anger, irritating his headache further. His teeth clench and eyes squeeze closed painfully tight, stopping any threatening tears, cause the honest truth hurts.

He’s only Oh Sehun, he’s worth nothing. He’ll always be worth nothing. 

Not while he’s some pitiful human.


	16. visit (open window)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

( Onew + Minho -- onho)

Because strongbabypanda had wanted more from the Minho scene in the chapter 'Home'. This takes place basically where it cuts off.

\--

 

 

Nightfall would be anything but normal anymore. 

Minho’s barely slept by the time someone is poking his face, mumbling about being hungry. As Minho tries to sit up in a sleepy haze, maybe even dreaming still for all he knows, the vampire pushes Minho back down and crawls into bed beside him, cold enough against Minho’s back to awaken him further. He squeezes his eyes closed, heart beating faster and voice a small whimper as he waits for the unpleasant feeding of his blood, just wanting to sleep again like he used to do, normal.

Minho’s t-shirt is yanked down by the collar to expose the skin of his shoulder, and he claws at his sheets, lips bitten as fangs sink into his skin in a horribly sensitive place. He’s learned to bite back his screams as his skin is punctured, though this time, still so tired, he turns his head into the pillow, muffling a pained shout. Sometimes he still has to muffle his voice, or Onew does it for him with a rough hand when it comes to feeding in his room at night, so not the wake the parents and cause a bigger problem.

Minho’s toes curl and feet kick under sheets, but he tries his best to stay still. An arm runs under his until it’s holding him at the waist, pulling him back against the vampire’s cool body. A few deep breaths and the pain finally lessons. 

Pain subsiding only makes Minho more aware his own blood is being sucked from his body to feed something that isn’t even really living anymore. The noise of the feeding haunts Minho’s dreams. No matter how many times he hears it, even without having to see the actually feeding, it leaves him feeling queasy, skin crawling. 

With the pain leaving, the odd pleasurable feeling sinks in instead, which Minho hates more than the pain. It leaves his mouth parted in whiny noises, body subconsciously wiggling back against Onew’s. 

When a cold hand moves down the front of his pants, Minho yelps and kicks. “Do-don’t!”

Eyes still squeezed closed, he feels for the hand, pulling on Onew’s wrist to get out of his clothes. Still, the damage is done, touch mixed with the pleasant feeling from the feeding hitting him right between the legs in a long, breathy moan. 

There’s new pain as the fangs retract and a wet tongue licks over the punctured holes, slowly closing pierced skin. Onew’s hand moves again, and the healing of the wound only feels better, pulsing through him in pleasant waves. He’s still tired, maybe more so now, so his body relaxes with it more than he wants it too. 

Minho’s leg kicks over the vampires, tangling them together. “Onew..” he tries to say in a warning, but it’s only s sleepy sounding groan. “I don’t-I don’t want..”

Minho’s protest is cut short with another moan falling between whines and hard breaths. He tries to will his body not to react. Now is not the time. Well, it’s never the time if Minho had control of it. He never wants to be like that around the vampire, it’s too disturbing of a thought. It’s horrible enough he’s woken to the vampire under his bed and his pants weirdly riding low on his hips and soaked with white fluids. He’s been touched before, undoubtedly. 

Mercifully, Onew’s hand pulls from Minho’s pants and his eyes barely open as he’s manhandled, turned around on his other side to face the vampire. Lidded eyes try to find his face as he mumbles the vampires now over and over without hearing himself.

Onew’s hands run down his back and Minho curls his head closer, feeling oddly safe and secure. He pulls at Onew’s jacket as a strong grip runs over his bottom, squeezing and bucking Minho closer. Minho whines, face trying to hide. It feels good in a way Minho refuses to acknowledge. He’ll keep telling himself he doesn’t like it, no matter the circumstances or situation. 

Minho’s hand runs over Onew’s thigh, stopping a moment on his hip.

Onew’s hand tilts Minho’s head back up and cool lips press to his in a soft kiss that doesn’t linger very long. Minho is too sleepy to tense up as much as he usually would. He doesn’t want kisses from a male, or a vampire, or like it because of some messed up bond. The soft mouth pulls away, leaving the taste of blood as Minho licks dry lips.

Onew laughs in a soft voice, saying, “You’re really so cute.” 

Minho’s heart flutters, like he would expect if an attractive girl said that to him. He shouldn’t hear it from guys, or undead people for that matter. More than that it aches in a way that says he likes someone, likes them a lot. Surely it’s the vampire’s weird bond, imposing and forcing the feeling on him. He would never.

Minho tangles their legs together again and wraps an arm around Onew, wanting to warm him up because no one should be so cold. It’s more a subconscious need he feels than something he would think to do to some guy on his own.

Fingers run through his hair and Minho groans sleepily, head curling into Onew’s top again. It lulls him back to a relaxed, peaceful state, one he wouldn’t think he were in reality clinging to a vampire he claims to hate more than anything.

When Minho gives a small shiver, blankets are pulled up over his body, warming him while still clinging to something cold.

Minho falls to sleep again, purely exhausted, not really realizing he’s wrapped around a vampire like it’s a cool, squishy pillow just for him.

Once morning arrives, Minho barely manages to wake to the sound of his alarm clock going off for the a countless time, time to get ready for school. He stumbles from bed, legs tangled in sheets, and he falls to the floor with a wince, eyes finding Onew under his bed laying on his back. Lidded eyes look back at him with slight anger and the vampire grumbles. First glance the look is enough to frighten Minho, causing him to jerk back with a scare. The vampire doesn’t mention his heart beat speeding up.

“Give me that thing, I’m going to kill it..”

Minho boldly ignores the demand, asking a question. “You’re staying here today?”

Onew nods. “Don’t open your curtains..”

Minho glances up to find his room fairly dark though the sun has been rising. 

“Just be.. quiet..” Minho says, and Onew nods again, already knowing the routine if he wishes to stay in Minho’s room to sleep. The vampire’s eyes close, so Minho gets up and messily makes his bed, sure to drag sheets down far enough to cover any view under the bed.

Too tired still to shower and running late as it is, Minho lazily dresses for school in his waiting uniform. He watches his bed, still uneasy leaving the vampire alone with his mother. It’s not like he shouldn’t be concerned. So many things could go wrong, but somehow, up till now, they still haven’t. He’s thankful for that much.

Minho rubs roughly at the spot he’s sure Onew fed from last night, feeling smooth skin like usual. It’s still unsettling though, he had been bleeding from the same spot hours ago. Before leaving his room, Minho checks his computer, finding Onew had been using it while he slept, playing weird games, like taking care of a virtual animal he created. Noticing the score, he has been taking care of it quite well, actually. 

Minho looks back to the bed with a scoff then hurries with his backpack out of the room for a quick breakfast and the need to tell his mother to stay away from his room with made up excuses. 

Leaving home felt odd, knowing what vampires are capable of – knowing what Onew is capable of, but there’s a calming reassurance it’s okay, his family will be fine, like usual.

Minho leaves for school, surely planning to spend all day away, even if it means burning up more energy practicing soccer alone. Maybe if he comes home after dark, the vampire will be gone. 

Minho can hope.

He’s not looking forward to Taemin’s whispered questions of if Onew visited, or Sehun’s knowing looks as he rubs sleepy eyes, or Jongin’s sadness hidden under his unreadable exterior. 

Just another day in Choi Minho’s abnormal life anymore.


	17. sleepover (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Minho + Sehun + Taemin + Jongin ((+Onew)) - orgy)

 

 

Minho knew coming on a sleepover weekend trip with possibly the most hated students in their school was a horrible idea. Worst idea. And of course a trip away from home could never mean a night off from the vampire he’s connected to. Of all the nights for the vampire to go out and find a lay was not this night. He’s sure he it’s done just to bother Minho.

He hates Onew, and more than that, hates what the bond does to his body when the vampire goes on the sexual prowl like some animal in heat. It’s so disgusting and not Minho at all. He hates it so much. Whatever happened to a quick, relaxing jerking off and then restful sleep? Minho never gets that anymore thanks to Onew.

Minho twitches and shudders under covers in the room he’s sharing with three other teenagers. He wishes very much for his own room right now. It’s too hot and his thighs rub, breathes loud and heavy into his pillow, barely muffling his whining voice. His hand clenches, wanting very badly to sneak down is pants, but he refuses. This is not the place. He will have to will it away.

It hurts more than feels pleasurable and Minho is so tired from a full day of activities and travel and just wants to sleep for days. It’s not fair this is his life. It’s not fair he truly does fit in here with the outcasts of high school when all he’s ever strived for is success and normalcy. 

Minho’s not sure of the time, but it’s still dark in the room when a hand touches is shoulder. He tenses up and tries to pretend to be asleep, begging the person shaking him to go away and leave him be. Please, please. He’s totally asleep right now.

The shaking hand refuses to give in and Minho is pulled to lay on his back just as another burning shiver rolls through his body, voice crying out and eyes opening wide.

Minho finds himself surrounded by watching eyes, come concerned while others were curious. It doesn’t take a lot to figure out what the problem is. Why everyone is up and crowded around him, Minho doesn’t understand. It’s just weird.

“Minho?” a hand touches his damp forehead, as if looking for a fever. 

“Go.. go back to bed.” Minho says, trying to roll over again and hide, endure Onew’s foolish behavior that he hopes ends soon.

The thought of touching himself under covers, even while sharing a room, crosses Minho’s mind again, and if he were just left alone—

Minho wonders if there’s some laps in time, head twirling and hand already touching himself in relieving pleasure through his pajama bottoms. It’s so good to finally feel it, Minho lets out a noise. When there’s a soft laugh, Minho falls back to reality, eyes open to find he’s still surround, Sehun leaning over him with a smile in the dimly lit room.

“Is it the vampire? Does he need our help?” Sehun asks, sounding more than knowing.

Taemin perks up a bit then, very curious at the idea of helping a vampire out, no- helping Onew out who he admires far too much. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to… Taemin looks back to Minho’s flushed face and lidded eyes, watching his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths, finding someone who really did look like they need help. He licks his lips, hands gripping his knees tighter.

Jongin is looks between everyone, more than ready to roll back under his blankets beside Minho and sleep. It’s a frightening image seeing the bonded display a future he can’t escape. He looks back to Sehun, finding his friend’s expression far too eager to once again grasp at any straws that lead to the life of a vampire.

Sehun leans further over Minho, hand still rubbing between the other’s legs that spread knowingly or not. A vampire’s pleasure could be one step closer to his deepest desire, so Sehun sucks up any part of him that finds the idea of this act disgusting and taps into his own need for a life of acknowledgment to push foreword, pressing a kiss to Minho’s soft, warm cheek. Minho makes another sound, hand pushing on Sehun’s shoulder, but it’s not enough to move him. It’s pretty pathetic actually, for as how tough Minho tries to carry himself. It’s maybe, almost, cute – attractive in a similar sense to how Jongin makes his head fuzzy and stomach butterflies with confusing emotions. He doesn’t bother with those thoughts right now though. The focus is a vampire’s ultimate pleasure, and that happens to be through Minho.

Minho arches up into the body above him, want to feel something cold, but it’s only warm like his. Everything now feels like he’s suffocating. He whines “Onew..” in a broken voice as wet lips keep pressing kisses to his sweaty face.

Taemin’s eyes narrow and teeth bite down into his lips, pressing himself forward by pulling and tugging Minho’s pants down, hands running under Sehun to do so. He thinks of Onew’s protective, and oddly sweet, gaze for him. It’s enough to make him resolute in his decision to please the special vampire through Minho. And he would be lying if he said he doesn’t have a small infatuation with Minho himself, still wanting to be best friends with a guy who wouldn’t usually pay much attention to him when he could have friends much cooler than someone like Lee Taemin - lover of the unusual. His fingers run over Minho’s thighs, feeling just how hot his skin is right now and how muscles twitch under his fingertips as if he was being tickled, but this is certainly not being ticklish, he knows. Taemin thinks it would be an awful place to be stuck in, but he’s willing to fix it.

Taemin leans over to run his mouth over soft skin, then tongue, tasting someone in such an inmate way for the first time. His eyes close and mind flashes Onew’s face. His own hand reaches between his legs, shamelessly touching himself with arousal. 

Sehun kisses along Minho’s face and neck, mind not letting himself be bothered with the fact that he’s jacking off another guy. His thoughts wander to Jongin, which is confusing enough while he’s trying to complete his mission. He wants to taste Jongin too, possibly more than anyone.

Jongin sits back still, not fond of what’s unfolding. His thoughts of refusing to be that ever are interrupted when Sehun’s voice moans his name while he’s still bent over Minho in loud kisses. His eyes widen and heart beats faster, confused but also liking it. He crawls a little closer, reminded of dreams he tries to forget, because they could never really happen, body letting tension go. He wants to touch Sehun.

Minho’s so lost in the relieving pleasure that only burns hotter, he’s couldn’t even tell up from down or if what’s happening is even reality. It can’t be, right? He’s dreaming, but his dream is finally relieving him of the pint up need Onew caused. It was nice, finally. He opens his body wider to the pleasure, voice moaning and hands falling away with no longer a protest to give.

When Minho comes minutes later, it’s the relief he had been looking for, and it’s so good he could cry, but unlike usual, the needy burn returns, growing faster this time. He tries squeezing his eyes closed, will it away before it grows unbearable. 

Sehun wipes his hand clean on Minho’s pants still around his knees and he sits up, unsure what to do next. Was that it, did the vampire get the ultimate pleasure that Sehun wants to credit to himself. He’s lost in the thought when his face his grabbed and turned to wet lips smashing against his. He’s only more confused now. 

Taemin smiles and sticks out his tongue, licking away cum from Minho’s body. Realizing he’s only given himself a problem between his own legs though isn’t a nice thought. Where’s his release?

Jongin runs his tongue over Sehun’s mouth, eyes closed and fantasy becoming reality. Or maybe, there’s a good chance this is a dream because Kim Jongin never truly gets what he wants. Sehun feels better than Jongin thought he would.

Minho sits up with wet eyes, body not even feeling like it had gotten release now, instead only more exhausted and unbearably needy. He really hopes he’s dreaming some crazy, sick wet dream, because his cracking voice begging is not something he ever wants anyone else to here. “Help…” Minho tugs on Sehun’s shirt even though his attention is pulled away in a kiss. “More.. I need more.”

Jongin pulls back from the kiss, making some kind of connection with Sehun with a long glance before Sehun turns back to Minho, blinking and trying to what he was originally doing again. Minho’s pathetic face, and big eyes nearly crying somehow pulled sympathy from Sehun. He runs a hand through his damp hair, brushing it away from his face to give his forehead a soft kiss.

Hearing the request loud and clear, Taemin sucks his finger and runs it between Minho’s spread legs, curious with his small amount of knowledge. He’s barely pressing a wet finger inside Minho when the older jerks beneath Sehun and whines loudly, head shaking and toes curling. Taemin waits a moment with a thoughtful face, then presses his finger further, somehow enjoying Minho’s display. 

Sehun looks behind him to find Taemin’s actions, understanding in a moment. He cracks a small smile, somehow not surprised it’s Taemin taking the biggest leaps in this odd situation. He reaches for Jongin again, pulling him into a hard kiss, honestly not wanting it to be the last either. He mumbles request as he leans away, back on track on his mission to please a vampire and find his self-worth. 

Jongin does as he was asked, fumbling around Sehun’s overnight bag for a bottle. He almost laughs, realizing the guy really did bring something like that with him on a trip, probably hoping to get lucky with some older woman on the look out for willing young men. 

Sehun gently hits Taemin over the head a few with the bottle once it’s handed to him, telling the boy to use it instead of his spit that isn’t all that helpful. Taemin goes with it, smearing it all over his fingers before pushing back in with more ease, even attempting another finger with growing curiosity, as well as wanting his release now because it was only growing more painful than pleasurable. 

Sehun kisses Minho’s face again, then lips this time, hushing his voice at Taemin’s less than experienced actions. Minho’s dry lips scratch at his wet ones, but he likes Minho’s mouth too, though he wishes for Jongin’s again and the feeling of his tongue over him.

Jongin pulls Minho’s pants down his legs and off, dropping them to the floor. He spreads Minho’s legs wider, forcing to bend, feet on the sheets of his futon. Taemin gives Jongin a kiss to the cheek, appreciating the help and thought he hadn’t given yet. It sure makes everything easier. Jongin runs his fingers through Taemin’s bleached hair with a smile before moving so he could press kisses to Sehun’s neck and nibble a little at his ear, excited by the shudder it causes even while Sehun is working on Minho instead.

Taemin is pulling his pants off and rubbing himself down, ready for the next step with the idea of Onew primarily in his thoughts, when Sehun grabs at his ankle, voice telling him “I’ll do it.” Taemin frowns, not liking the treatment. He is just as good as anyone else. He can handle it even without having experience, he’s sure of it. If it’s for Onew, he can do anything.

Sehun stands and Jongin is pulling his bottoms down before Sehun can himself, allowing him to step out of them with help. Jongin glances up at Sehun before running his tongue over him in a fashion that was more of a turn on than any older woman he’s seen in his fantasies. He groans and pulls a little at Jongin’s hair, not giving up on his future as a vampire for a very tempting blowjob. Maybe he can get it later without compromising anything. Sehun likes that thought.

Taemin is on his knees, hand slowly running over himself, watching Sehun use the bottle on himself before positioning himself. Jongin helps roll Minho to his stomach, knees spreads with Sehun fitting himself between his legs.

Minho’s fingers dig at sheets, feeling the hard floor under them as Sehun pushes in slowly. His face buries in a pillow, muffling his cry. If he gets through this part, there could be ultimate relief after and finally he could sleep for days, or better, wake up from this vivid nightmare. The vampire doing this to him is shameful enough, but friends from school is too much for Minho to really comprehend. 

There’s pain and groans and more hands touching each other before Sehun is moving in smooth thrusts, Taemin helpful to pour more from the bottle all over Minho’s backside to keep it going steadily. Jongin yanks Minho’s top off, running kisses and his tongue over the bumps of Minho’s spine. His skin is so hot it’s unsettling to Jongin. He wishes he could cool it, protective instinct kicking in, because vampires shouldn’t be allowed to hurt humans the way they do.

Taemin licks is lips before whispering in Sehun’s ear, causing the other’s eyes to widen and movements faulted. Feeling successful, Taemin runs is tongue over Sehun’s neck and ear, making his request one last time to make sure it all sinks in. He swears he’s small enough to fit, taking no manly pride away from himself since it will get him what he wants.

Minho’s eyes roll and hands drag over the floor as he’s repositioned with little understanding of it. He ends up on top of Sehun, pressed to him as the he finally pushes back in, still promising relief, which makes Minho giggle through a broken grunt with happiness, tongue hanging from his mouth in deep breaths. Taemin nearly dribbles the rest of the bottle on Minho’s backside, smearing it all over good and slick, before giving his idea a go, trying to me mature about it and slow, and no, he rather just push all the way into Minho once he feels how tight the fit is. Minho’s whole body grows rigid, but Taemin is sure he’s fine. He’ll be okay, and it is sort of what he asked for.

Jongin’s not sure who to try and hush first because both Sehun and Minho were growing far too loud with Taemin’s actions, Minho even crying for real in front of them now, knowing or not. Maybe he should shove Taemin away, tell them they went too far and really this was a stupid idea from the start. He watches the door to their rented room instead, hoping no one can hear them. Taemin doesn’t bother pushing himself all the way in before pulling out and moving again. It takes them some time, but they work out they could take turns, switching off on thrusts. Taemin bites a smile, holding Minho tightly while enjoying the act of sex more than he thought he would.

It hurts more than ever in searing jolts of pain and he’s confused by that or what’s even happening anymore, but Minho pushes up on wobbling arms, yanking at Jongin’s pants with any strength he still has, getting the other’s pants down is thighs. He’s too horny still, even through the discomfort, which all the blame he puts on the vampire fooling around, to find any common sense. Before he can fall over or let Jongin protest, he takes him into his mouth, sucking him off with a craving for it he’s certainly not used to. It’s weirdly relieving in its own right. Minho’s body jerks with thrusts from Sehun and Taemin he’s squished between and his tongue moves over Jongin, excited with horrible, tearing urges from within him, proving to be anyone but himself. He wants to taste cum, or specifically Onew’s who taught him a taste for it, but obviously he’s not sucking off the vampire right now.

Hands touch his head while Minho moves his mouth slowly. It grows easier on him once hips thrust towards him, allowing him to keep both hands on the floor to steady himself while Taemin and Sehun grunt with their tight thrusts, continuing to move Minho’s body between them, damp skin clinging to both boys’ night shirts they still wear.

Sehun’s teeth sink into Minho’s shoulder, almost sure he’s a real vampire with how muddled reality is right now. The taste of blood would be perfect now, but all he gets is a muffled cry from Minho and a loud moan from Jongin somewhere above him nearby. His tongue licks skin, still wanting red to run down his throat.

When teeth began to bite, Minho was sure he was with Onew, and sure he wants to be with Onew right now more than anything, but the sensation of really being bitten by a vampire never comes, and his skin doesn’t even break. It’s a really disappointment Minho would deny later.

Jongin’s eyes close, refusing to find himself in this situation ever. Somehow he feels a new strength, one that says he will never become property of a vampire. This won’t be him, out of his mind with need that isn’t so much his as it is the vampire’s he’s connected to. Jongin refuses. His hands pull at Minho’s hair thoughtlessly in frustration, causing the other’s voice to grow louder around him again as spit dribbles down his chin and to the floor.

Minho pulls his mouth off Jongin in a spitting choke and falls against Sehun below him when he comes, more intense than ever before, surely Onew having something to do with that. He squeaks and chokes on a breath, body trembling and eyelids fluttering, tingles all the way to his fingertips and curled toes. He tries to breath, finding it default, though he can’t mind when every inch of his body is experience a feeling like no other. 

Everyone stops a moment to stare, not sure how to deal with the unexpected reaction. Minho didn’t just die, right? Cause that would be really bad. Jongin touches his back with a light, comforting rub while the other two work out their thrusting again.

Sehun comes next, thrusts messing up Taemin’s work, though he can’t care. His voice falls in a high sigh, which would embarrass him if he had actually heard himself, but release was too good to be really coherent. Pleasing a vampire was ace, Sehun decides. 

Sehun slips out of Minho in a minute, leaving a dripping mess for Taemin to thrust through as well as Minho who seemed to not even be moving anymore. His deep breaths and lidded eyes staring off at nothingness are nearly the only sign he’s still with them. Taemin is more than fine not sharing Minho anymore. Somehow he hopes Onew knows this is only him with Minho now, he hopes Onew likes it.

Sehun is dragging himself across the floor out from under Minho when Jongin helps him, giving his cheek a pat and brushing brown hair from his eyes. Sehun finding Jongin’s smile is the first thing that really brings him back, that and bumping between Jongin’s legs, causing a groan. With a shrug and really nothing else to lose, feeling pretty high worth with his mission successful, or judging by Minho’s other worldly reaction at least, Sehun wraps his lips around Jongin, attempting to get his friend off too. He certainly deserved it. His hand falls over his shirt, finding it soaked in fluid from Minho more than Sehun would expect. He can be disgusted later though.

Jongin not pushing Sehun away in disgust or hate is enough of an encouragement. He feels really good about it, and hope Jongin does too.

When Taemin comes, gripping Minho’s hips and moving a fairly lip body across the sheets with his movements, he nearly cries for Onew. His lip is bitten bloody and he pulls out to drop to the floor and roll away in a heap of sweaty, tried limbs. He closes his eyes, thoughts proud and hope that the vampire was has happy as he feels.

Minho twitches over messy bedding, body sore, damp with sweat and leaking cum, but he smiles just barely, even though unable to figure out how to move again, that burning feeling of need finally resting, allowing him to feel much more like himself again. He rather be in the pain that’s settling in than that awful aroused sensation that felt never ending. Minho’s eyes close, finally falling into sleep he’s been desperately begging for for hours. Pain can’t even keep him awake now. He can’t wait to wake up from this extremely odd nightmare and back to normal – or rather what is his normal anymore.

Sehun pulls off Jongin with a warning of coming, not sure what his reaction should be. Warm fluid ends up stringed along his face, eyes squinted to keep them unharmed and swollen lips red and parted. Jongin falls to his side, laying still on the hard floors that help cool his body. He breaths in deep, waiting to wake from his dream and find his true reality, nowhere he really wants to be.

Before Jongin can though, Sehun’s hand reaches for his, holding it gentle from where he fell to the floor in exhaustion too. Neither says a word. They breathe in and out with calming breaths, soon following Minho and Taemin into sleep.

\--

Minho wakes with a groan and body feeling not his own. It hurts and it’s weak and he’s not sure why he’s naked it but it’s cold enough to know he is. His first thought is another soccer injury, but that idea is fleeting. He glances up to find the rest of the guys naked from the waist down, sprawled out in sleep over the floor in different places. All seem too close to Minho. His head drops against the floor in a thunk and he falls asleep again, surely having just woke up within a dream. He’s obviously not really awake yet, and that’s fine cause he’s still very tired. 

Without thought, Minho mumbles with a sigh, heart fluttering slightly. “Onew…”

 

\----

 

It’s midday when Jongin is hurrying around the room, gathering their things while Taemin is still struggling to cloth Minho, who just won’t wake up no matter what they do. He’s breathing so they’re sure he’s still alive, but the moving part is against them. 

Sehun closes the door behind him as he returns with a sleepy face, hair a mess, telling them the owners want them out since it’s past their leaving time. Jongin checks his watch, eyes widening. 

“Guys..”

Taemin nearly has Minho’s shirt on, the last piece of clothing, when he looks up to Jongin. Sehun grunts questioningly, nearly sleeping standing up. 

“We’re going to miss our train..”

Sehun fumes, pretend kicking and stomping on Minho’s small head that still won’t move, the cause of them missing their ride. Taemin sighs and finishes his work dressing a limp body, truly worried what Onew’s reaction would be if anything bad happened to Minho because of them, Onew’s bad side is not a place Taemin wants to be.

Taemin ends up carrying all the bags in a weird hunch over state, while Jongin and Sehun struggle to get Minho’s dead weight on Sehun’s back, just wanting to carry him out off the room to anywhere else before the teenagers were in deep trouble and no money.

Everyone has had little time to process the night before, in all the hectic waking - and maybe that’s for the best. Deep insecurities and shame are sure to settle in with time.


	18. money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Minho + Onew -- onho)

\--

 

 

Minho’s in the middle of eating his meting popsicle in the warm night, summer arriving, when he asks without looking over at Onew, “All your money, do you guys have like.. a vampire bank?” Minho’s been wanting to ask, and it was the lesser of bad feelings he had about Onew flashing money all the time for things when he dragged Minho out most nights. 

Onew glances at Minho, eyes widening slightly. Minho feels the look, so he turns big eyes back, talking around the popsicle in his mouth. “What?”

Onew’s gaze softens, lips curling and expression one of a person laying eyes on the sweetest little thing. 

Minho asks again, pulling the cold snack from his mouth. “What? It’s a real question…”

A few people out late in the nice weather pass by their table outside a small shop. Minho looks to them, hard, wondering if any one of them could be a vampire too. They must be all over in the nights, how would he even now without touching their cold skin or feeling for a pulse. 

“Yes, there’s a vampire bank,” Onew says with a grin.

Minho blinks wide eyes, sucking on his snack again with a mumbled, “There is?” He’s not so believing, but the vampire isn’t telling him it’s a joke, so Minho just sort of sits in the idea of it being legit.

Onew’s fingers tap the table a few moments, then he stands and yank Minho up to his feet, pulling him along with him as he still eats. 

“That’s… cool,” Minho says as he follows and slurps up his popsicle, mind exploring the possibilities. He was sure the idea was too far-fetched. He wonders if he could get a summer job there, not that he wants one there, cause vampires and all. He wants to be very much far away from them.

Onew’s fangs grow behind pressed lips as he tries fighting off the urge to destroy the human sucking on a popsicle, because sometimes he’s too cute for his own good. Really, Onew needs to make plans to rob another poor soul, because he is running low on cash, but if it makes Minho feel better to believe there’s a ‘vampire bank’ then so be it. 

Passing by public restrooms, Onew nearly shoves Minho inside, wanting to tear away his clothes and press up against his warm skin, bite down into his shoulder, run rough fingertips down his bony body, all the while Minho protests in whiny breaths, only making Onew feel more aggressive and assuring himself he can take what’s his, because the human is his after all.

“Vampire credit cards..” Minho laughs with a pop in his step, like he sprouted the best joke. He yanks for his wrist to be released and Onew lets go, hands shoved in his pockets. He should probably drop Minho off at home, allow him time to sleep and go find a cheap lay. 

Minho sucks on his snack, actually kind of content just walking with Onew. It’s not so bad like this. It’s kind of like really good friends just hanging out late at night. Really, not so bad.


	19. first (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends, he truly has friends now and its something he treasures more than he ever thought he would.

(Onew + Minho -- onho)

 

 

Minho’s a bit tipsy, or possibly a lot, sitting across from Onew in a private room where he’s gotten the human to drink, with lots of pressure and threatening looks, while the teenager claimed to be underage and not allowed. The vampire was bored and his bonded should entertain him sometimes, it’s only the right thing to do.

Minho rambles on and on about school, soccer, anything and everything just about. It bores Onew enough to drink more himself. Onew tunes in again though, as Minho’s rambles grow interesting.

“Lots-lots of flowers, all over the floor romantic-like. And music, like slow jams,” Minho dances a little without rhythm then continues his rambles. “And bubbly drinks, maybe disco-like lighting. Yeah, it will blow her mind, and it will be perfect.”

“What are we talking about?” Onew asks, sipping his drink again.

Minho blinks big, lidded eyes, lashes impossibly beautiful to Onew if he’s honest. “Sex,” Minho says boldly in front of Onew, who he’s never open to about the subject. “When I get a girlfriend and.. yeah first time stuff. Eh….” Minho’s head hits the table as he suddenly falls forward, and he laughs hysterically then groans in pain. 

Onew raises a brow and continues with his drink. “Huh..” 

“It’s gonna be so great, we’ll- she’ll never forget it.” Minho bites his lip with a drunken moan, head rolling over the tabletop.

Onew laughs a little, sure the human wouldn’t be so pleased to know he just confessed to being a virgin still, and Onew didn’t even pry it from him. Not that it wasn’t fairly obvious. 

He lazily reaches over as Minho stills, playing with the human’s hair that’s barely long enough for it. He smiles and sips a drink while plucking at Minho’s strands of hair, human groaning in drunken mumbles.

Onew doesn’t voice how adorable the human is, how he stands out in some way he can’t put his finger on. Onew is content sitting in the quiet room while Minho sleeps over a table and he drinks, lips licked and finger’s still playing with soft hair.

 

\---

 

Nights later, Onew digs for the keys of the small, cheap room he’s been renting for the last few nights (or rather days), Minho following behind him since the vampire said he needed to stop by his room for something before ultimately dragging Minho around for most the night to entertain himself again. With time Onew has genuinely grown to enjoy the human’s company. He certainly stands out from others he’s known. At some point Onew’s sure he’ll figure out what it is that keeps him coming back for more, other than the blood of course. He could easily kill the human and move on, not have any ties to something that could eventually bring him harm. 

“So..” Minho sounds sleepy as he speaks, understandably so after a full day of school, soccer and studies. Such useless things, Onew thinks. There’s a yawn before Minho asks, “Karaoke tonight, or uh.. arcade?”

Onew stops at the door to his room, unlocking it and pushing the door open. With a grin he says, “Hm. Something like that..”

With a hard tug, pulling the taller boy off balance, and a shove, Minho is stumbling into a dimly lit room, squishing flower petals under his feet. His eyes widen, becoming more alert as he realizes he’s somehow stepped into his fantasy ‘first time’, which is supposed to be very secret. There’s flowers, drinks in fancy glasses for two and.. and- slow, sensual music begins playing suddenly through the small room. As a hand touches his back, Minho jumps and sidesteps far away. 

Minho looks around, expecting a girl to jump out or something. It’s probably trap, like a really unattractive girl will appear and this will be another sick joke to amuse the vampire. Minho vaguely remembers rambling about personal, private thoughts to Onew, but the fact the vampire remembered so much detail is surprising- maybe even a little flattering. Someone had actually listened that intently to him while he looked like an idiot to be brushed aside. He had gotten too personal though, and he can’t explain why.

Minho claps his hands with a rough rub and he smiles the tiniest. He feels suddenly bold enough to ask, “Where is she?” Finding her is only the first step, next would be flustered stage fright and probably a vampire refusing to leave them alone. Really, Minho rather be with a girl he’s connected with on some level than just one night stands. He’s not like the vampire. So after he saw her, because he was undeniably curious at this point, he would shoo her home and steer the vampire into doing something more savory, like more video games or reading.

“Who?” Onew asks, dropping his jacket over a chair, standing around relaxed with a small, amused grin.

“The girl?” Minho points to the bed covered in flowers. “There’s supposed to be a girl.”

Onew shrugs. “Just you and me here.”

“Ha.” Minho laughs, arms crossing, still expecting a girl. 

Onew stares silently, grin slightly more smug.

“Oh..” Minho’s eyes widen again and he takes a step back, looking over the room again that was nearly perfectly from his dreams. “You.. uh..” The real intent of the scene he had stepped into hits Minho full force.

Onew steps closer, grabbing up the two fancy glasses, sipping one while handing the other towards Minho.

“This isn’t all for.. eh..” Before Minho can take another step back, the glass of alcohol is put in his hand and he’s still not sure what to do or say because this obviously isn’t really happening. 

Onew cheers Minho with a big cheeky grin, then sips his drink again. “Just like you wanted.”

Minho frowns, taking a step around Onew, heading for the door to leave. He’s suddenly grabbed in a tight, cold grip around his arm, and even with a tug he isn’t moving anywhere. The inhuman strength still surprises Minho coming from someone who looks so human still, small even. It’s frightening.

“Wait, I did this for you, why are you trying to leave?” Onew asks, voice dropped lower, not turning to Minho.

“I’ve got to get up early, school- uh.. soccer practice is on tomorrow.” Minho stares at the drink he doesn’t want, already swearing off drinking ever again after landing himself in this situation with careless rambling. His lie is painfully obvious even without one needing to share some odd supernatural bond with him. 

Onew’s eyes narrow. He yanks Minho back until he stumbles backwards, accidentally spilling his drink to the floor. Onew sets his glass aside quickly, then grabs Minho up before he can attempt to run for the door again, carrying the yelping human over his shoulder until he’s at the end of the bed, able to throw Minho over it and all the flowery mess he had thoughtfully done for an ungrateful human.

Landing on his back, Minho pushes himself up on his elbows, unable to get any further before Onew is crawling over him on the bed. His confused expression turns scared. Onew lets the fear sink in a moment, instinctively enjoying it pouring off the human on to him. His mouth opens, fangs growing, looking visibly different from any normal human, and he nearly hisses, hands digging into the bed on either side of the human- his human. He should be able to do with it what he pleases, and this stupid, childish game he’s making Onew play instead of just putting out like is expected of bonded humans irritates Onew, more now than ever. 

Minho’s heart races right under the vampire in loud, pulsing thumps - so tempting. Onew’s sure he should just suck the human dry and be done with it. It was a mistake to try and bond again. He doesn’t need anyone, especially some teenage human. Humans are only trouble. Always trouble for Onew.

“Don’t.. don’t do it, it’s not want you really want,” Minho says, acting braver than he actually is right now. The quiver in his voice made the vampire want to lunge forward for a deep, painful bite – take another life away just because he can. He’s taken what he’s wanted before, this should be no different. 

It’s what Onew wants, he wants it so bad - just tear away the human’s clothes and do what he chooses with that warm, human body rough to the touch and scrawny build. But Onew also knows, the body still soft to the touch in other ways, moving with deep, panicked breaths. Still breathing, heart beating. Minho’s ragged breaths and big eyes blinking back tears is enough to see he can feel how badly Onew wants it. It scares him, it scares the human, he doesn’t want it. The teenager’s head shakes, voice lost.

Onew scowls, angry, more with himself than anything else as he rolls away from Minho, laying on his back beside the human, narrowed eyes glaring at the ceiling. A fist hits the bed with an upset grunt before he settles in some sort of defeat. It’s silent with Minho falling back to the bed, laying with Onew – staying. 

Onew wonders why the human isn’t running for the door – it’s what humans do, especially frightened ones that are lucky enough to escape death by the hands of a vampire.

Onew’s head turns, eyes looking to his human. In a moment Minho is turning to look at him too. 

“Want me to leave?” Minho asks quietly. 

Onew obviously has no real control of his human, so why asking him what to do now doesn’t make much sense. Onew takes in a deep breath, mimicking a human without realizing it. He answers honestly, not expecting much out of it. “No.” Onew wishes for something to throw at the little stereo playing annoying music still, making everything that more uncomfortable. He tries to ignore it.

Minho stares at Onew a long moment before a small grin appears. It grows to a goofy, big smile, and large eyes blink with the smile grown all the way over his face in a near glow, that human fear from moments ago subsiding. A warm hand grabs Onew’s in a gentle grip.

Onew is sure he could feel the beat of his heart again, if only a second. He stares with confusion at Minho, not understanding why he isn’t gone, away from the vampire like he always says he wants to be. He’s never liked the vampire, and Onew understands that somehow. He wouldn’t want to be stuck with himself either.

Minho laughs, appearing like nothing just happened, but if Onew focused hard enough he would still feel the fear, and the wild heartbeat he can still hear is sign enough.

Still, Minho stays.

Onew chews his lips trying not to put much thought into anything, which he seems to be great at. He lifts some petals from the bed, dumping them over Minho’s cute face, grin coming back, eyes crinkling in a smile. 

Minho cringes then laughs again, hand remaining in Onew’s even as he flails on the bed in a childish fit with hard laughter. He attempts to blow a petal from his face only to fail, moving it further over his eye.

Onew laughs in a chuckle, eyes unable to pull away from the human- his human.

Minho removes the flower with a hand, looking back to Onew with a silly face as he flicked the petal at Onew instead, rolling onto his side facing the vampire. 

Maybe a bonded relationship between vampire and human like this is okay. Onew never was one for following rules.

Onew gently runs fingers through Minho’s hair as the human naps, boy having drifted off with time and pure exhaustion, sleeping like he should be right now in his own bed- in his real home. Onew blinks, then wraps an arm around Minho as he rolls to his side, eyes closing to just enjoy the human’s presence and soft heartbeat against him. He gives Minho’s head a short kiss.

Something is different about this human, still Onew can’t put a finger on it.


	20. TMI (onew/minho; bonded 'verse)

2011

onho

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and may contain spoilers. Also, it's crack.)

\----------------

 

"You know.." Onew said, bending closer to Minseok who sat across from him. 

Minseok followed the vampire's gaze over to the kitchen where his little brother was bent over, going through the refrigerator for food.

"I hit that." Onew whispered smugly. 

Minseok head shot back to look at the smirking vampire. "W-Wha.." He just stared, not quite knowing what to make of that. Though it didn't take much to get the idea.. But wait…

Minho came walking back into the living room moments later, snack in hands. He looked between his brother and vampire. He knew Onew had done something. He could feel it. Satisfaction. But whatever it was couldn't be good with the look on his older brother's face right now. Not good at all...

 

"Hyung, don't believe anything he says. He's a known liar." Minho glared deeply at Onew.

"He's right." Onew laughed.

 

Minseok watched Minho take a seat next to Onew. Onew's smirk... Minseok noticed the vampire resting his hand on his little brother's thigh. Minho was quick to shove it off and scoot away though. He just watched his little brother eat after that, but he could easily read Minho's nervousness.

Minseok decided he'd need to speak in privet with Minho later...


	21. one year the same (onew/minho; bonded 'verse)

2011

onho

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for Last Breath. Also, slightly based off RPG.)

\----------------

 

 

"Here."

Minho suddenly looked up from his book to see Onew holding out a cupcake like dessert with what appeared to be a lit candle on it.

"Uhh.. What's that for?" Minho asked, sitting up on the bed.

"You. But I mean, if you don't want it..." Onew turned to walk away.

"H-Hey. I didn't say that.."

Onew bit back a smirk before turning back to the younger vampire - maybe enjoying this a little too much..

"I just don't know why you would give me something like that, is all..."

Onew decided to sit down next to Minho on the bed then, and he held out the cake at him.

"Might want to blow out the candle before it makes a mess, you know."

Minho just stared wide-eyed at the older vampire, not getting what this was all about. But he did as he was told and gently blew out the candle. Minho wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he looked back up. Really, he didn't expect something like this from the older vampire. Especially after all of Jonghyun's stories. It was... Nice.

"You going to try it, or what?"

Onew handed the cake to Minho then. He watched as the younger vampire looked the cake over, but then quickly took a small bite out of it. Minho looked back at Onew, smiling while chewing the cake. 

"This some special occasion or something..?" Minho asked, looking at the cake again.

"No. Not really. How is it?"

Minho smiled brightly and took another bite.

"Really good, actually," he said while chewing. "Want to try some?"

"Nah."

Minho just sat there eating his cake while smiling at Onew. It was almost like the old Minho was sitting in front of Onew again – the human Minho. He still missed him and couldn't help but love the moments he saw the human boy again. And like the moments when they wouldn't fight - or rather all of Minho's one-sided fighting with him. Or the moments like this when Minho wasn't try to hide from him. But then again, he was grateful to have Minho in his life again. It wasn't quite the same, but really, he didn't care. They were together again and that's all that mattered. He could only hope Minho would remember someday. And he will be there when it happens...

Minho’s face fell as he noticed Onew seeming to be lost in thought, and doing his staring thing again. Minho couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by it, especially while eating.

"H-Hey... You mind not--"

"Oh, right." 

Minho watched Onew chuckle, but then the older vampire smiled at him. A different smile. A smile that made Minho's head throb slightly. Minho closed his eyes tightly and shoved the cake back at Onew.

"Here. I.. I don't want anymore.."


	22. what's yours is mine (taemin focused; bonded 'verse)

2011

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and may have spoilers. Set near the end of 'Open Window'. Little hints at one-sided 2min/Ontae.)

\----------------

 

 

“Come on, open up.”

“Why? I can feed myself.”

“Flatter me.”

Taemin sat across from Minho and Onew, and watched as his friend reluctantly opened his mouth, letting the vampire move the spoon of soup into it. Minho smiled after he swallowed the soup though, and looked at Taemin.

“This is really good, Taemin.”

Taemin’s heart might have fluttered a bit at the nice complement. He tried to put his best work into making some breakfast, or dinner for the three – or two - with what little he had to work with around Onew’s house. Taemin didn’t get many compliments on his cooking, even when he did it most the time for his mother – who most the time wouldn’t eat it until it was cold, only to tell him he needed to work on his cooking skills after. It felt good to have his friend enjoying something he made. “Thank you, Minho.” Taemin smiled across at his friend, and watched as Minho’s smile grew bigger - smiling just for him.

Until Minho’s attention was pulled away from him again. Taemin’s face started to fall has Minho turned way from him and back to the vampire.

“Open your mouth again.”

Taemin watched as Minho bite his lip while he took another spoon full soup himself. Minho didn’t protest long though, and just did as he was told. Taemin watched the vampire’s – Noodle’s – face smiling at his friend as he moved the spoon into Minho’s mouth again. The vampire laughed a little as some soup ran down Minho’s chin. Minho reached up to wipe at it, but the vampire stopped him and ran his own thumb over the wet trail down Minho’s face, then licked it off his thumb after. Taemin noted Minho’s slightest blush as his friend turned back to his soup. Taemin gripped his spoon tighter.

“Not bad, Taemin.”

Taemin felt his heart stop a moment when he turned his attention to the vampire looking at him - smiling at him and eyes warm. But the moment was lost too soon as he turned back to Minho and chuckled.

“Minho.”

“What?” Minho ate a spoon full of the soup himself then.

“Nothing.” 

Taemin watched Minho turn to the vampire, and he saw his friend try to hide a smile as he saw Onew’s own smiling face. Taemin watched them both as he took another mouth full of his soup. He could feel it rising from the pit of his stomach – jealousy. The same feeling he had been getting around the two lately. Jealousy for what, he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe he was jealous of his friend – his only friend – smiling with someone other than him. Taemin watched as Onew reached a hand to Minho’s head and ruffled his friend’s hair. Minho flinched way, but still he smiled at the vampire - the smile that was supposed to be for just the two of them. Because Minho is his best friend. He knew Minho first. And these thought ran through is mind again as he stared at the two.

“Minho.”

Taemin listened to the vampire’s soothing voice as he watched him smiling still at Minho - a caring smile. The kind that have rarely been directed at him in his life. Taemin realized he wanted the vampire to look at him that way too – had for awhile now. Wanted him to ruffle his hair and smile at him. Take care of him – protect him. Call his name in that smoothing tone if his. And give warm caring glances in his direction - only for him. Taemin tore his eyes away from the vampire then and just stared at his bowl of soup.

“Onew, don’t touch me. I’m trying to eat.”

Taemin closed his eyes for a moment, feeling so conflicted with his jealous thoughts. He should be the one bugging Minho while he eats, but then he wanted Noodle to hassle - tease - him while he eats. 

Minho is his. 

He wants Onew.

 

“Hey, Taemin? You okay?”

Taemin opened his eyes and looked up to find Minho looking concerned as he watched him. He glanced at the vampire who had a hand now resting on Minho’s shoulder, he watched Taemin with a blank face – looking so uncaring.... He forced a smile, because really, it was one of the easiest things he knew how to do. He’s been a master at it since childhood. And like always, his fake smile fooled everyone and he saw Minho’s face light up as he smiled back, not getting it at all.  Taemin laughed a little,“ Yeah. I’m fine, Minho.” He took another sip of his soup.

“Come with me, Minho.”

Taemin felt the ping of jealousy again as he saw the vampire get up and start pulling at Minho. He smiled a little as Minho jerked away from the vampire though. Making it look - feel - like he had a chance… A chance at who or what, he wasn’t sure.

“Hold on.” Minho lifted his bowl to his mouth and quickly finished his soup before getting up to leave with the vampire. As the vampire grabbed his friend’s arm and gently started pulling him away, Minho turned back to Taemin, “Thank you for breakfast or well, dinner, Taemin. It was really good.” Taemin didn’t say anything. He only forced a bigger smile as he saw Minho laugh a little and smiling the smile that was supposed to be only his at him. Then Minho turned away, and his friend started walking away from him.

“Onew, you don’t need to pull me. I can walk on my own.”

Taemin listened to the vampire laughing, and again found himself wanting to be Onew.

Or did he want to be Minho… 

Taemin smiled down at his soup, not sure what he wanted, but knew he wanted something.


	23. bed (onjongho; bonded 'verse)

2011

onjongho

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for the end. Also, slightly based off RPG.)

\----------------

 

The only sounds that could be heard in the dark room where groans, moan, and the squeaking of a bed.

“Stop!”

Squeak.

“Don’t touch me.”

Groan.

“You first.”

Squeak.

“Stop pulling my blankets down.”

Moan.

“Stop kicking me.”

 

Minho grabbed his pillow and wrapped it around the back of his head to his ears, trying to block out the noise, though there wasn’t much he could do about the beds constant moving. Minho barely had any blankets covering his body at this point - most of them were shoved and pulled to the end of the bed. Or the two oldest vampires were fighting over them.

“Minho. Move your big feet.”

Minho curled up even more than he already was.

“Minho. You don’t have to move.”

Minho felt one of his legs being pulled back down and his foot roughly hitting Jonghyun in the face. 

“Hey!” Jonghyung hissed.

“Oh. Did that hit you, Jonghyun?”

Minho could hear the smirk in Onew’s voice.

 

Minho pulled his leg back away from the oldest vampire’s grip, and felt the bed shake more under him as the oldest vampires fought again. Moments later, Minho heard a thud at the end of the bed, followed by a groan. Soon after, Minho felt hands grabbing his legs a pulling him down the bed. That woke Minho a bit, as he let go of his pillow and tried to grip at the bed, but the pull was too strong. As Minho was being pulled down, he felt hands wrap around his chest and pull him back. Minho busied his hands with trying to keep his shirt from riding up, but clearly, it was no use.

“Jonghyun. Let him go. Now.”

Minho was tugged back against Onew.

“No. I’m sleeping on this bed and in his spot. He can sleep at the end of the bed or on the floor, for all I care.”

Minho was tugged back towards the foot of the bed.

“Jonghyun.” Onew’s voice was low and warning.

“He’s the youngest. Youngest sleeps at the end of the bed,” Jonghyun paused, “Like a dog,” came in a smirking tone.

Minho felt himself being pulled back to Onew, hard enough to hurt now.

“Stop! Both of you.” Minho fell quiet. Everything did, and with it he waiting to see if something would happen - possibly something bad. “Can we just… sleep?” Minho felt the tight grips on him loosen. “Please?”

Again, Minho waited, hoping what he said would work. 

“Scoot over, Minho,” came from Jonghyun in an annoyed sigh as he let go of Minho's legs and shoved at them. He quikcly heard the older vampire’s footsteps crossing the hard floor, making his way around the bed. 

Minho felt the bed dip close to where he had been lying before. He tried to push himself back up the bed, but soon felt the arms still wrapped around him pull him up, and closer. Minho was too tired to try to fight Onew off. As long as he didn’t really think about it, he hoped he would stay headache free, and should if he could just go to sleep…

Minho felt Jonghyun lie down beside him, then felt himself being pulled back closer to Onew as the oldest vampire tried to make a little more room, or get him further away from Jonghyun. He wasn’t quite sure. But once Jonghyun stilled, Minho wrapped one of his long legs around Jonghyun, and Minho might have pulled the older vampire closer, and Jonghyun might not have protested… much.

Minho hesitated a moment, not wanting to be made fun of, but he let it go and whispered, “Goodnight.”

Minho only got replies in grunts and arms wrapping around him tighter.

Minho slightly smiled, and as he started drifting off to sleep he subconsciously scooted back closer into the oldest vampire’s arms.


	24. best friends (taemin focused; 2min)

2011

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and may have spoilers. Set near the end of 'Open Window'. Little hints at one-sided 2min)

warning: vague non-con.

\----------------

 

Taemin quietly crawled out of bed and quickly tipped-toed his way across the cool, hard floor to the door. He closed to bedroom door as gently as he could behind him, hoping to not wake the vampire – Noodle - he had been sleeping next to again, or tried to sleep. Taemin sighed, stepping out into the hall.

Once Taemin made it through halls and the living room to his friend, he could see Minho sleeping on the couch near by with the dim sunlight peeking through the heavily covered windows around the room. He quickly, but quietly walked over to where his friend slept, trying his best not to wake him. 

Taemin stood there and stared for a moment before speaking, ”Minho?” When he got no response, he said it a little louder, “Minho?” and gently shook his friend. When Minho didn’t even twitch at that, Taemin smiled and pulled the sleeping boy’s blankets off. He waited a moment to see if his friend would wake up from that, but still nothing. Taemin laughed under his breath.

He gently crawled on top of his sleeping friend without even feeling the boy under him stir. Taemin carefully sat on Minho’s stomach and bent his legs at the sleeping boy’s sides. With a smile, Taemin gently ran his hands up his friend’s rising and falling chest. 

Taemin quietly sat there watching Minho sleeping. He thought he looked pretty peaceful while he slept – but Taemin knew better. Taemin brushed some of the dark hair out of his friend’s face, and a part of him thought of dyeing his hair black again to make himself look more like his friend. Taemin smiled more.

Taemin watched closely as Minho’s brows furrowed and his closed eyes scrunched up. And when Taemin felt Minho’s breathing speed up unevenly beneath him, he knew for sure his friend was having a nightmare. Nightmares like him. It wasn’t hard to tell his friend wasn’t sleeping well lately. Taemin had watched his friend grow more tired and worn looking each day. Just like him… So much alike. Taemin’s smile grew bigger. 

Minho started twitching in his sleep then and Taemin ran his hand gently down his friend’s face. He bent over Minho and pressed a kiss to his friend’s cheek, trying to sooth away his fears. As Minho shook a little more, Taemin moved his lips across his friend’s face, wanting to make him feel better. Make his nightmare stop, because that’s what friends do, that’s what best friends are for. 

Once Taemin’s lips pressed over Minho’s and he gently ran his hand through his friend’s hair again, the sleeping boy actually stilled, and Taemin smiled into the kiss. He was such a good friend being able to calm Minho down – to make his nightmares stop. When Taemin pulled back slightly, he heard a name whispered in Minho’s sleep.

Taemin pulled all the way back, frowning down at his friend. He had made Minho’s nightmare stop, not Onew. Taemin dug his short fingernails into his fiend’s chest, angry – rejected – as he watched Minho’s calmed face twist again, in pain. He felt his friend’s breath hitch under him as he kept digging. Everything was suddenly wrong again.

Minho was Taemin’s and had been for some months now. When Taemin had seen the older boy gently smile and wave at him, making Taemin’s heart flutter, while he watched the older boy help his family move in next door, that’s when Taemin knew. They were going to be friends. Best friends. He tried not to come on too heavy, not wanting to scare him away - like the others. But each time he thought he had messed up and went too far again, when he thought Minho would never call or look at him again, the older boy would. Minho would smile at him. The smile that was supposed to be only his. Not Onew’s. Taemin dug his nails in a little harder and felt the boy stir and quietly whine under him.

 Onew wasn’t supposed to make Minho laugh, Taemin was. Onew wasn’t supposed to tease Minho, Taemin was. Onew wasn’t supposed to be the one protecting Minho, Taemin was. And Onew especially wasn’t supposed to make Minho blush, he’s wasn’t supposed to take Minho away from him in such a way as that.  

Taemin suddenly wanted to make Minho blush too. Wanted to make his friend feel good, because that’s what friends do - they help each other and make each other happy, they make the hurt go away. And they’re best friends. Always best friends.

Taemin pushed up Minho’s shirt, and he could see the faint red marks his nails had left behind on his friend’s chest. He bent over Minho again and pressed his lips to the sores. Seconds later, Taemin could feel Minho tense and twitch under him as he brushed his lips over his friend’s warm skin. When Taemin sat up again and ran his hands over his friend’s warm chest and stomach, he could see Minho start to flush as his body twitched at the smooth touch of his hands. Taemin smiled as he pressed his hands into his friend’s bony chest, and heard him groan. He could make Minho feel better than Onew ever would. 

Taemin reached his hand behind him and grabbed between his friend’s legs. He smiled wide has his friend jerked under him and subconsciously brought his knees up behind Taemin. As Taemin started moving his hand on his friend, he felt thighs tighten painfully around his hand and heard his friend whisper again. Whisper that name again with a plea to stop. Wrong…

Taemin dug his nails into the bare skin of his friend’s chest again and felt Minho’s thighs loosen around his hand while he whined. Taemin frowned as he gripped and jerked his friend faster between his loose pajama bottoms. Taemin bend closer, watching Minho’s face twist between pain and pleasure. He whispered as he got closer to his friend, “Taemin.” He squeezed a little tighter and watched his friend’s head arch back into his pillow. “Your best friend. Taemin.”

When Minho finally gasped his name, Taemin smiled satisfied. He moved his had faster while he felt the legs behind him open wider. Taemin whispered again, “I’m your best friend, right, Minho?” He watched Minho’s eyes rapidly moving behind his tightly closed eyelids, and his mouth pressed tightly closed. “Minho, tell me I’m your best friend, or I’ll stop,” Taemin whispered at him, and meant it. He needed to hear those words from his best friend. Needed to know they were mutual best friends, just like he believes… wants to believe.

Taemin slowed his movements, waiting. He felt Minho trying to buck into his hand, wanting more – needy. And Taemin slightly smiled at that, liking the feeling of being needed, but still, Taemin slowed to a stop, because he need to hear those words more than anything. And after a moment, his friend finally whispered in his sleep again, “Best friends… Taemin.. is my best friend.” Taemin smiled wider as Minho whined the last part as he started moving his hand again, and felt his friend jerking into it. He had been right, they were best friends... 

“Always…?” Taemin asked without really meaning to, but he felt his heart skip a beat when Minho answered ‘always’ in a breath as his head jerked to the side. Taemin bent farther over his friend and placed a kiss on his flushed cheek. 

Taemin sat up again and watched the pleasured look on his friend’s face, and listened to growing moans and deep breaths falling from his parted lips. Taemin moved up and down on his friend more as his breathing kept getting faster and shorter. He could feel the sweat forming under the hand still placed on Minho’s chest. Taemin felt fingers tightly gripping his pajama bottoms as he kept making his friend feel better – good. Needing him… 

Taemin wanted to feel good too – wanted to be like his best friend, be the same. Taemin lifted some of his weight of Minho before he started moving himself along his friend’s bare stomach and chest to get some friction, and trying to keep some kind of rhythm with his hand and the hips jerking into it. He tried to steady himself on Minho’s hot, damp skin with is free hand as he moved. He closed his eyes, and moments later, just as he was starting to feel the prick of pleasure, and had whispered, “Minho,” he heard a gasp and felt the body under him tense and slightly shake with release.

Taemin stilled and opened his eyes with a pout. They were supposed to do it together like best friends. He squeezed between his friend’s legs, annoyed that his friend did something without him, and only received a pained whimper and thighs squishing his hand again. Taemin let go and pulled his hand free from the tightly clamped thighs. Taemin felt the fingers leg go of his pajamas and the body start to fall limp under him. Taemin smiled as he felt his friend’s body starting to breathe calm and evenly again beneath him.

When Minho started to stir and groan in his sleep again moments later, Taemin started to panic a little - it finally hitting him what he had done, and what this would look like if his friend woke up. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he thought that he had done it again, had gone too far. If Minho woke up now, he would probably hate him for sure this time. He had only wanted to make his friend feel better, to fight away his nightmares, because he knew what it was like – they’re the same. They’re suffering the same. How can they be best friends if he can’t help Minho? Can’t make him feel better…

Taemin quickly pulled Minho’s shirt down and pushed his legs back to the couch as he gently climbed off his still sleeping friend. He grabbed the blankets he had thrown to the floor earlier and hurriedly placed them over his friend again, hoping he wouldn’t wake up. Taemin lingered for just a moment as he watched Minho still and his face relax into a sleeping smile. No more nightmares.

 Taemin smiled to himself as he stepped quickly back into the room with the vampire to try and get some more sleep himself. He was relieved to see the vampire hadn’t moved and was still asleep under the covers. As Taemin quietly got in bed and laid down to sleep, a part of him wanted Minho to remember and know it was him who had made his nightmare go away, and made him feel better. Taemin moved closer to Onew, hoping for some dreamless sleep himself.

 

When the three sat at the table eating breakfast that night, Taemin noticed Minho’s lack of eye contact with him, and when Taemin had managed to get his friend’s attention, Taemin would see him blush slightly – Taemin had made Minho blush. Taemin would only smile bigger at him as his friend turned away, knowing Minho must have remembered it all as a dream. Or maybe a nightmare…

Taemin hadn’t failed to notice the few smirky looks shot at him from the vampire either. Taemin just shrugged them off as he continued eating, and watched his best friend absentmindedly rubbing his clothed chest while he slowly ate. 


	25. hungry (onho/onjongho; bonded 'verse)

2011

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for Last Breath. Also, slightly based off RPG.)

 

\----------------

 

“I’m so hungryyyy…” Minho whined and banged his forehead against the coffee table. A few glasses and bottles clanked at the impact. Minho repeated the same action, the thought of causing any damage to anything escaping him in his current state.

“You let him drink too much.”

“You’re really trying to blame me?”

“Jonghyun—“

“SHHHHH…” Minho almost sat up straight, and with closed eyes he shoved a finger in front of his lips. He swayed and soon fell face down on the table again, making an even louder noise this time. “Owww.” 

Minho heard laughter around him, or so he thought. It was hard to tell what was really going on. All he knew for sure was he’s starving and everything was too noisy. Minho mumbled “Shhhhh..” into the table. 

Minho looked up when he heard his name called and he shot his head in the direction of Jonghyun, who was standing a distance away arms crossed. “Whaaat?” 

“I didn’t say anything.”

Minho shook his head. “Who called me?” He turned to Onew. The oldest vampire was sitting on the couch already watching Minho. “Whaaat?”

Onew raised a brow at Minho. “I didn’t call you either..”

Minho pouted and looked back to Jonghyun. He was sure someone did, or the two were just playing tricks on him because they could. He looked the short vampire up and down, then slowly smiled as his thoughts passed to knew ones. 

“What?” Jonghyun scowled.

Minho didn’t seem to care in his state, he just loudly blurted out, “You look funny.” Minho turned to Onew, still smiling and his voice shaking with laughter, “Doesn’t he look funny?”

Onew blinked a moment then slowly smiled – big and ever so cheeky. He turned to Jonghyun with a glint in his eyes, “He does.” Onew turned back in time to catch Minho laughing hysterically at… himself? Onew really wasn’t sure. 

"We’ll see who looks funny." Jonghyun quickly stepped towards the table and grabbed a bottle to throw at Minho’s head, but the youngest vampire fell backwards to the floor laughing before he could. Jonghyun yelled in frustration, and threw the bottle at the wall instead. It shattered and fell to the floor, leaving behind a slight dent in the wall and Jonghyun not nearly as satisfied as he would be if it had broken over Minho’s small head.

Minho started crawling across the floor still laughing. “Be.. be right… back. Gonna get.. food.” Minho crawled his way towards the front door. Though, he didn’t get very far before someone grabbed his ankle and successfully tripped him up. Minho fell flat on his face with a yelp.

“You’re not going out.”

“Nahh.. Let him. I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

Onew ignored the short vampire, who sat down on the couch behind him with a huff. He started stepping back, pulling Minho along with him. “It’s almost sunrise.”

Minho clawed at the hard floor, but he just made squeaking sounds while he was pulled back by his ankle. “No no no.. I’m dying.”

“You’re not—“

“You’re already dead.” Jonghyun butted in with a smirk.

Minho felt horrifying panic. “Whaaat? No no.. I can’t be dead yet, I have stuff.. stuff I need to do!” Minho went limp, making it easier for his body to me slid across the floor. “I can’t…”

“Minho, you’re not dead,” Onew paused, “Well, you know what I mean.”

“Really?” Minho asked, his voice quiet and desperately hopeful.

Jonghyun stretched, much more satisfied with his current payback. “Nope. You are dead, Minho.” 

“Nooo….”

“Jonghyun, stop.” Onew glared back at the short vampire. He only got a playful grin in return.

“You’re being dragged away by the reaper, Minho.” 

“No…”

“Jonghyun.”

“Shut up, Onew. Let--”

Both froze when they heard a sob from the youngest vampire on the floor. Onew quickly let go of Minho’s ankle, letting it fall limply to the floor with the rest of his body.

“Look what you did, Onew.” Jonghyun accused. It was always Onew’s fault - everything.

Onew turned to face Jonghyun, eyes narrowed but it was obvious he didn’t know what was going on or how this was his fault. “Me!? This was you!”

Minho sobbed against the floor again.

Jonghyun crossed his arms and looked away with a frown.

Onew knelt beside Minho and started gently rubbing the other’s back. He spoke softly, “It’s okay, Minho. You’re not dead. You’re fine. You’re just… really drunk. Do you understand?” Onew gave Minho’s back a few soft pats.

Minho sniffed. “I’m not dead..” He at least sounded half-confident.

“You’re not.” Onew assured him, and pulling Minho up to a sitting position with a growing smile. He had to keep his hands on the youngest vampire or he would just fall over again. Onew gently wiped away the tears on Minho’s cheeks with his thumb. He really shouldn’t think Minho was adorable like this, but he ‘shouldn’t’ a lot of things…

Minho’s head started pounding again, so he just closed his eyes and lowered his head. He whimpered, “Hungry.” while his hung head rolled around.

Onew sighed, “Here.” He gently grabbed Minho’s head and tilted it up to look at him while moving closer. “You can have some of my blood to hold you off.” Onew carefully pulled Minho’s face to the base of his neck as he leaned his head to the other side. It didn’t take long for Minho’s instincts to kick in and his fangs grew, piercing Onew’s flesh painfully. Onew bit back his hiss and settled in to wait out the pain.

Minho reached his hands up, grabbing hold of Onew’s shoulders before he shifted his body around climbing into the Onew’s lap. He bit down harder into unfamiliar flesh, quickly drinking up whatever he could. When he heard a pained groan though, his grip tightened on the body he straddled. But the familiar voice – too familiar made him loosen his tight hold, and he barely opened his eyes as he retracted his fangs and gently lapped at the wet wound. 

When far too familiar hands ran up Minho’s body to grip his hips, he subconsciously bucked into the body and let his eyes fall closed again. Something about all of it felt… right. Like something he could almost remember, maybe if he just tried harder. So Minho did, he rocked in the familiar lap and left the wound to kiss his way up the neck and over a firm jawline, until he reached soft, parted lips.

Minho wouldn’t let the painful throbbing and thumping growing inside his head stop him, not when he was this close to something familiar – something he could remember. Should remember. He pressed harder into the sloppy kiss and hands held tightly onto him, steadying his swaying and jerking body enough so he could let go and start pulling his shirt off. He had to get closer, he could almost grasp it, he could--

“Hey Minho. What are you doing?”

Minho pulled back, pausing in the middle of removing his shirt to look up at Jonghyun. He blinked half-lidded eyes a few times. “…. I… don’t know.” With Onew’s grip now loosening on Minho, he fell from Onew’s lap and back to the floor, laughing with his hands still tangled in his half-removed shirt. Wait, wasn’t he trying to do something important?

Onew turned to glare all sorts of death at Jonghyun. The short vampire grinned as big as the glare he was receiving. 

“Jonghyun--”

“Just looking out for you~.” Jonghyun said mockingly sweet.

Minho turned on his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to will his headache away. “I’m not hungry… going to sleep now…” Whatever it was, it could wait until he slept some, couldn’t it? Minho smiled and snuggled into the floor as he drifted off, dreaming of a familiar man with a bright, warm smile speaking to him gently. A dream he wouldn’t remember when he woke.


	26. bonded drabbles (minho focused; bonded 'verse)

2011

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for the end of Last Breath.)

 

A friend was writing a fic within this 'verse that had a small part about Minho drinking blood like from a juicebox. I died and had to write about it. These drabbles are what happened...

 

\-------------

 

Minho poked a straw inside his cleverly disguised ‘juicebox’. He smiled once his favorite flavor touched his tongue. Red was always his favorite. Maybe not as good as fresh red, but still better than other juiceboxes. He walked back to the couch and took a seat, snuggling up against cozy pillows.

Minho set his juicebox down to grab his book at the end of the couch, but as he leaned back his arm bumped into the juicebox tipping it over. Deep red, human blood spilled onto the couch that was not nearly dark enough to cover up. Minho stared wide-eyed. He jumped to his feet to run back into the kitchen for some paper towels, hoping he would get the mess cleaned up before Jonghyun walked out into the sitting room. 

Or maybe he could hide it with a fluffy pillow…  

 

\-------------

 

Minho sucked on his juicebox. Loudly. Or so he figured when Jonghyun shot him a nasty look. Minho turned away, stopping his drinking a moment. He blinked in the quiet, then loudly sucked on his juicebox again. Minho was quick to receive a painful smack to the back of his head, almost making him spill his food. 

Ever so quietly, Minho sucked at the blood until it was gone without making eye contact with the clearly irritated Jonghyun.

 

\-------------

 

Minho sat across from Taemin, crayon in one hand and juicebox full red in the other. Human blood. Minho watched Taemin closely while he sipped up some more blood. The human set his own crayon down beside his drawing to pull out a container that looked very similar to a sippy cup from his bag. Minho eyed the dark red in the container while Taemin quickly took a drink before setting it down and going back to his drawing.

Once Taemin looked back up, flashing a white and red smile at Minho, he turned his eyes back to his drawing to finish it while he slowly sucked on his human blood.

 

\-------------

 

Minho sat quietly on the couch drinking his juicebox, while the older vampires fought.. again. He wasn’t sure what they were fighting about this time, but then Minho wasn’t sure what their fights were about half the time anyway. He didn’t feel like getting involved in this one, not after what happened last time.

Minho squished his juicebox, nervous when he heard crashing and loud cursing. Jonghyun stormed passed Minho and out the front door, nearly breaking it with a kick to shut it behind him. Minho turned his head to find Onew leaning on a nearby wall, arms crossed and expression none to pleasant as he stared at the door.

“Hi…” Minho lamely said and sucked loudly on his juicebox to drowned out the awkward silence.

 

\-----

A/N: In case it wasn't clear, Taemin was drinking vampire blood.


	27. flyers (minho focused; bonded 'verse)

2011

(This is based in the Bonded universe - see story here - and contains spoilers for the end of Last Breath/Switchblade.)

 

\------------------

 

 

Minho stood outside a shop, staring at a bright yellow flyer tapped inside its window. It stood out among the many missing persons posters plastered across the large window not only for its color, but his own name. ‘Missing Person’, ‘Choi Minho’. 

Minho.

He blinked at the picture that was just below his name and a very basic description of himself (which partly sounded like him). The picture was in fact a drawing. A tiny one.. of just eyes? Minho squinted, looking harder. He didn’t see how they looked like his eyes. Maybe this person didn’t even know him. 

Maybe they did…

Minho might have thought this ‘Choi Minho’ could be anyone, but when his eyes wandered down to find Jonghyun’s information just below ‘Minho’s’, he knew it had to be about him. As Minho read over Jonghyun’s description he smiled before laughing the tiniest bit at the drawing of nostrils, which he assumed were the big black circles below Jonghyun’s description. He copied down the contact information at the bottom of the flyer before wandering off into the busy crowd again.


	28. family (taemin focused; 2min)

2011

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for the end of Last Breath/Switchblade. A sequeal of sorts to chapter Best Friends. Hints at one-sided 2min.)

 

\----------------

 

“I’m home~!” Taemin called cheerfully, slightly out of breath as he dragged an unconscious body between his arms into the small, dimly lit room. The vampire looked quite peaceful in Taemin’s eyes – delicious spots of red all over his skinny body. Taemin was sure the vampire wouldn’t mind helping him and his family out, or at least there would be one less vampire out hurting people. It’s not like humans haven’t thoughtfully helped them out too. “I got some dinner.” Taemin huffed, leaning the heavy body against the bars of a large cage. 

The creaking sounds of the cage door swinging open echoed in the bare room. Taemin smiled wide and dragged the body inside for the person sitting curled up in the corner. “I was wondering what you’d like to do tonight.” Taemin dropped the body to the floor with a thud. “A movie?” Taemin didn’t receive answer so he continued on with his suggestions, “Read? Color?” No answer. 

Taemin pulled out his switchblade. Its sharp, but slightly dark stained, blade quickly flew out to start smoothly slitting across the unconscious vampire’s throat while he held its head back, making it much easier to access the skin. Taemin glanced up to find the other vampire in the cage with him still not looking towards him at all. 

“Or we could just talk--” Taemin let out a breathy grunt, tearing his blade from the vampire’s neck to quickly plunge it into the heart, twisting it as the vampire yelled and soon fell limp once more. Taemin quickly pulled his sliver blade from the dead vampire’s chest to finish his job at the neck, watching the pools of red run down pale skin and to the cage floor. Taemin stared longingly down at it, vision blurring as he wiped up a bit of red with his fingertips and licked them clean. He quietly groaned, enjoying everything the red liquid gave him. If he just had a little more…

Taemin blinked back to his senses to catch the vampire shift away from him further into the dark corner. “Sorry, I know you don’t care for vampire blood as much, but I couldn’t find the right kind of human tonight.” Taemin crawled closer to the vampire in the corner. “Don’t be upset.” He reached a hand out to touch the vampire’s leg, feeling him tense at Taemin’s touch. “Minho?”

Minho finally turned to Taemin, but it wasn’t a face Taemin wanted to see. Not a gently face, or a smiling face. No - narrowed eyes and fangs visible, voice hissing threateningly at Taemin. More out of reflex than anything – fear from too many scars and still tingling from his night out, high on vampire blood, Taemin’s fist slammed into Minho’s face, making the vampire slump to the side further into the dark.

“Minho?” Taemin’s eyes widened in shock. He really didn’t mean to hit his best friend – not Minho. Taemin jumped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. His family. “I’m sorry.” Taemin’s voice almost came out in a sob with the sudden overwhelming remorse he felt.

Minho didn’t move in his arms. Taemin dropped his head to familiar black hair – the black hair Taemin dyed his friend’s hair back to. What it should always be. He smiled at the memory - it being one of his fondest in recent times. Looking back though, Taemin still couldn’t figure out why Minho had been so silent that day - so resistant. Taemin had only given Minho back what he should have - always have. And it was almost scary how little Minho appeared to have changed with his hair dark again. When he would watch Minho, Taemin would sometime find himself stuck in a haze between memories and the present, but then Taemin would look at himself, see his own grown body and dark scars – how much he had changed from then. But not Minho, he looked so much like before. Taemin slowly ran careful fingers through soft black hair, smiling content in that moment.

Taemin moved his other hand down to Minho’s cool skin. Cold. No matter how many layers of clothes Taemin had dressed his friend in, he could never get the other warm. Not feel warmth radiating from the body under him like he had before. So even in Taemin’s own worn clothes stained with blood, Minho wouldn’t feel the same though he looked the same. Taemin started quickly rubbing his hand against cool skin, trying his hardest to warm his friend once more. Feel the same.

When Minho whined low, obviously in pain, Taemin pulled back slightly, feeling frustrated. This was Onew’s fault that his friend couldn’t remember him, couldn’t be around him without feeling pain – wasn’t the same. Onew took something precious from Taemin. It was unforgivable. 

“They’ll come get me.” Taemin blinked, unsure if it had really been Minho speaking or one of the voices that visits him more often these days. Taemin slowly shook his head. “No,” he whispered, “They’re dead.” Taemin felt Minho’s body tense. He didn’t understand why this conversation had to happen almost every night. “I killed them for us.”

Taemin lied, feeling Minho tense further, though the lie felt like truth to Taemin. It would be soon. Once he got the opportunity, he would kill Jonghyun and Onew. They wouldn’t separate Taemin from his family ever again. No. Minho’s all he had left now. He wouldn’t let Minho go for anything. 

Taemin gently kissed the top of Minho’s head before pulling away to drink more of the dead vampire’s blood. His eyes fluttered while his body pulsed on its high. Taemin slowly licked his lips before turning to Minho. “You going to eat?” Taemin asked, starting to smile. Bright red stained his teeth and lips, dripping the tiniest bit from the corns of his mouth. But his smile stopped when there was no reply to his question. 

He frowned before lowering his head again to lick and suck up a mouth full of blood, then quickly crawled over to Minho. Taemin wouldn’t let Minho starve to death. He wouldn’t let Minho leave. Taemin roughly yanking Minho’s face to his own, firmly pressing his mouth to Minho’s and forcing it opened to let the blood fall into it. Minho tried to pull his head back, tried to turn way, but Taemin wouldn’t let him go, didn’t have to on his vampire blood high still, not when he was this strong. 

Once Minho gave in and swallowed, Taemin drew back, hands still firmly holding Minho’s face in place as eyes watched blood run from the Minho’s mouth, running down his chin. It looked too good to Taemin. Delicious. He had to have it. He ran his tongue up Minho’s chin and over his lips, taking in what he could. Really, Taemin thought they both tasted good together. Minho still tasted good... 

Sometimes Taemin wondered what it would be like to comfort his best friend like he had years ago. Get Minho to call Taemin his best friend again. He wondered how often Onew had gotten to do it instead – how unfair that was. 

With that thought in his mind, Taemin hurriedly shoved his hands between Minho’s legs, roughly grabbing the vampire. He was quick to slam Minho’s head back into the bars when he lunged forward fangs ready to bite into Taemin’s skin. Minho groaned, Taemin pressing further into him. “I made you feel better once, Minho.” Taemin grunted, holding the struggling vampire back with his arm pressing into his neck while he moved his hand inside Minho’s worn pajama pants instead.

Chained hands tried to grab at Taemin, but they couldn’t reach nearly far enough. Silver cuffs just rattled while the vampire tried to close his legs tight and draw them up, but Taemin wouldn’t let him. No, not this time. Taemin almost laughed, “That won’t work this time,” and shoved his way between Minho’s legs.

Minho hissed, “Let go!” 

Taemin calmly shook his head and smiled wider. “I’m going to make you feel better, Minho.” Taemin leaned forward enough to clumsily kiss Minho while he moved his hand faster. “You remember?” Taemin breathed against Minho’s parted lips. He smiled again listening to the sounds Minho’s made, interpreting them as his friend expressing his pleasure – feeling better because of Taemin. But Minho’s body never gave in willingly like before - didn’t need Taemin like before. 

Taemin pressed his arm harder into Minho’s throat, wanting to hurt him now – hurt him back like he has done to Taemin so many times over. But this… this wasn’t his Minho. Such an act wouldn’t hurt him now, not enough. Taemin glanced back at his switchblade, wishing he hadn’t forgotten it this time. That was careless of him. 

To really hurt Minho, Taemin would have to kill them…

“Did you let him touch you.” Taemin’s eyes narrowed at the sudden thoughts of Jonghyun touching his best friend or make him feel better instead of Taemin. It only fueled Taemin’s growing rage, it buzzing throughout his entire body and making his mind spin with thoughts and what ifs. The thought of Minho being willing to it, unlike with him – him who should be Minho’s best friend. Letting the monster who tortured Taemin do something he wouldn’t even let Taemin do to him – help him. His voice was low and angry, “Did you?” Taemin’s mind clouded further, rage and hurt blending together. He moved rougher when he had yet to receive an answer, only gaining a squeak instead of what he really wanted to know.

No, his Minho would never have let that happen. Never. 

This wasn’t his Minho.

Onew…

Taemin turned back to his switchblade, thinking about crawling over to get it – get a straight answer from this vampire. He was knocked from that thought when he heard Minho quietly speak.

“Sto..”

He turned back to find Minho’s eyes tightly closed, biting his lip while he still tried to get out of Taemin’s hold. Taemin forgot about his switchblade, anger suddenly softening, his mind buzzing slower. Minho. Instead he would at least finish what he had started. He kept Minho’s head back and hand moving more gently now, waiting patiently. 

No, this was his Minho. 

Taemin withdrew his hand from Minho’s pants and stared at the thick white running over it now. He looked to Minho, his friend taking in deep breaths, eyes still tightly closed – like he was in pain. Taemin ran his tongue over white then quickly leaned forward, tongue out so he could lick a little trail of blood from Minho’s lips. Minho jerked his head to the side, but Taemin still got the taste he wanted. 

They really did taste that good together. Taemin smiled, wiping his hand and pulling away from Minho, while his friend curled up again. Minho only shot Taemin a quick glance before lowering his head with a wince. Taemin didn’t miss it, the hatred in those familiar watery eyes. Minho wasn’t blushing this time, not calling Taemin his best friend…

“I guess it doesn’t work like it used to...” Taemin’s voice almost broke and he smiled, but it was forced and full of sadness. He didn’t wait around for a reply, knowing there wouldn’t be one. He grabbed up one of the cups lying around in the cage and drained more vampire blood into it for Minho.

Taemin slowly smiled down at the blood in his hand. He would make Minho remember the good times, or just make new ones as good as them – he wouldn’t hate Taemin. He slowly crawled his way over to the shifting way Minho, who couldn’t get very far already being in a corner. He clutched his switchblade tightly in the other hand, making sure to bring it with him this time.

They’re family now. Taemin would take care of Minho forever. And Taemin’s heart fluttered once again when Minho finally breathed ‘Taemin’. He tried to ignore the ‘stop’ that had soon followed it though.

Minho still needed him.


	29. journalism (minho focus; bonded 'verse)

2011

 

StrongBabyPanda’s request for 'Minbros with Minseok’s friends'. This is set in her amazing Bonded universe. 

No spoiler warnings really. Set pre-Open Window.

\----------------

 

Minho peeked around the stone wall, sneakily following Minseok and his friends to.. he wasn’t sure, but Choi Minho was going to find out. He huffed in determination, before pulling out his pad and pen from his backpack once more, making notes while he waited for them to turn a corner and he could continue following them.

Once they turned another corner, Minho threw his backpack back on and looked around, before stepping out and quickly but quietly running down the street to the corner his brother and friends turned. Minho squeaked when he peeked his head around the corner to find Minseok and his friends facing him. He quickly pulled back around the corner, hoping somehow that they didn’t see him. He clutched his notepad tightly, waiting for them to leave. Minho stiffened further when he heard his brother’s voice.

“Minho?”

Minho didn’t move.

“Minho, come here.”

Minho chewed on his lip, thinking the demand over. He sighed loudly and dropped his head as he pushed himself off the wall and turned the corner. Minho looked up embarrassed for being caught playing his own little game. He held his notepad close, as if to hide it.

“Why are you following me, Minho?” Minseok sounded slightly annoyed, starting to cross his arms.

“No reason.” Minho lied.

A teenager Minho had dubbed ‘red-shirt’ because he wasn’t familiar with these friends, spoke from behind Minseok. “No reason, huh?” He stepped forward and pulled Minho’s tablet from his hand. 

“Hey!” Minho grabbed at it, but red-shirt held it over his head, too high for a ten-year-old Minho to reach. “Give it back!” Minho huffed, jumping for it.

Red-shirt threw the pad back to the one Minho called ‘baggy-pants’ and soon he was reading Minho’s sloppy handwriting out loud. “Hyung stepped out with suspicious characters.  Red-shirt?” Baggy-pants looked to the teen in the red shirt, he laughed while the kid made a face as he continued, “ And Baggy-pants…?” He stopped laughing and looked down at himself. He didn’t look amused now as he read further.

“Note: hyung went inside store. I’m going to sit here and wait for them.” The kid tried reading something that seemed to be scribbled out a bit. “Oh. That food looks too good I-“ it cut off. The boy read the next line, “Hyung and friends stopped to talk to a girl. Boring. This is taking too long.” Then there were some scribbled doodles on the paper. Baggy-pants laughed again, but it was irrupted when Minseok pulled the pad from him.

“Minseok!”

“Let me see it.” Minseok’s eyes ran over the scribbled handwriting of Minho, while Minho stood nervously in front of him. 

“Kinda creepy, Minseok...” one said.

“Shut up,” Minseok quietly told him. He made some kind of sound in the back of his throat before handing the tablet back to Minho without a word. Minho blinked, not sure if he should run for his life or what, really.

Minseok soon pulled Minho into a headlock, not giving Minho the opportunity to run, and dragged him along down the streets with his friends, while Minho whined in protest. Minseok smiled and loosened his hold on Minho, but he didn’t let go. Bent over and stumbling, Minho practically blindly scribbled on his pad he held out in front of him, while the boys started talking again.

‘Caught. Dragged to my death. Choi Minho Step. 24-‘ it cut off.

 

\-----

This is still open.


	30. karaoke (onho; bonded 'verse)

2011

 

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and may contain spoilers.)

This idea mostly came about after cracky talk of these characters having 'image' songs like in anime or something.

Set sometime in early 'Last Breath'.

\----------------

 

 

Minho shifted in his seat uncomfortably in the small room. It was mostly dark except for the colored flashing lights coming from the tiny stage. When Onew had said he wanted to do something fun that night, Minho hadn’t expected to be dragged from their apartment to sing karaoke. Minho thought of grabbing Onew’s soju off the small table in front of him and gulping it down. This was really awkward watching the vampire singing on stage.

Even more awkward was that he actually had a really nice voice. Minho had zoned out a few times listening. Which was kind of embarrassing. 

Minho grabbed his glass of water and slowly sipped it while Onew finished up another song. The vampire looked at Minho once he finished, smiling big with a small laugh.

“Aren’t you going to sing at all?”

Minho shook is head, glass still to his mouth.

Onew turned away to look through more songs. “Are you really that embarrassed?” Onew glanced back, smile now a knowing grin.

Minho cringed, mad that his vampire could tell without looking. He was disappointed when he finished his water. Now he had nothing to hide behind. 

“You’re singing this one with me.” 

Minho knew Onew wasn’t joking this time. He could feel it. But still, Minho didn’t get up until Onew grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him to the small stage. Minho shifted on his feet and bit his lip while a microphone was shoved into his hands. He really didn’t want to do this. Especially when he noticed it wasn’t a song he was very familiar with.

Lucky for Minho, Onew started the song, his voice soothing as ever. When it was Minho’s turn, Onew made it very clear by shoving his shoulder, a little too hard since Minho almost fell over. He straightened up, watching the lyrics fly by while he tried to keep up. He started singing very quietly. He could barely hear himself above the music.

Minho tried to sing louder when he could tell Onew wasn’t very happy with his participation. But it was harder the more sappy the lyrics became. 

Once Minho’s voice could be heard above the music though, he could very much feel Onew’s eyes on him. Minho stopped singing, turning to look at the vampire, “What?” His question was a little loud since he said it right into the microphone, making his deep voice boom through the tiny room.

Onew was standing there, smiling at Minho. “Nothing,” Onew said loudly in his microphone as well, making Minho cringe unsure if the vampire was making fun of him. Onew turned back to the lyrics screen to sing his next part.

Minho’s eyes narrowed, and he almost pouted childishly, but then he was more gently bumped this time as a signal to sing his part. Minho wouldn’t look at Onew while he sang. Definitely not with these lyrics.

 

“Am I done now?” Minho asked once the song wrapped up.

Onew shrugged, “If you want to be.”

Yes, yes Minho did. He set the microphone down and started stepping off the stage. Before Minho could fully step off the stage though, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled back. Onew’s lips pressed coolly to Minho’s cheek and with a smile said, “Adorable.” 

Minho tried to quickly get off the stage now once he was released, but he was soon grabbed again, this time because he tripped and almost fell face first into the table a few feet away.

Minho was let go once he was steady on his feet. “Uh.. Thanks.” Minho said without looking at Onew. He stepped off the stage without falling and sat back down in his seat. 

Minho sat practically curled up on the booth the rest of their karaoke session, embarrassed. Though, his vampire’s voice soothed some of it away.


	31. dinner (onjongho; bonded 'verse)

(This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for the end of Last Breath.)

onjongho

 

\---

 

Minho set the last hot bowl on the small kitchen table, smiling to himself. Maybe he was a little proud when he called, “I made dinner!”

Jonghyun walked into the kitchen first and almost laughed, “No. You made Instant Ramen.” Jonghyun shook his head and turned to leave, a little annoyed and uninterested in Minho’s ‘meal’. But Jonghyun was soon stopped when Onew walked in wrapping an arm around his shoulders to 'gently’ guide Jonghyun towards the table.

Minho became silent after Jonghyun’s comment, his smile gone as he stood beside the table. 

“I’m sure Jonghyun would love to have some of your dinner, Minho.” Onew smiled and threateningly squeezed Jonghyun tightly between his arm before turning to him. “Isn’t that right, Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun grabbed Onew’s arm and forcefully removed it from his body. “Yeah. Sure. Like I have anything better to do living with you two.” 

Minho glanced at the table he set up for the three. He had been bored and thought it would be fun to make something human for dinner. He knew Jonghyun had a ‘sweet tooth’ for human food, though instant ramen wasn’t one of his favorites, but for some reason Minho had a soft spot for it. And well, he didn’t know how to make anything fancy. He’s never really needed to. But still, he wasn’t going to force them to eat human food. “You guys don’t have to eat it if you don’t.” he quietly said.

“Ahh. From his own mouth.” Jonghyun turned to leave only to be shoved into the table, making the food slosh a bit and Minho’s eyes widen. Afraid of a fight or a mess, who knew.

“Sit.” Onew spoke firmly, but he smiled through it.

Jonghyun glared back at Onew, “Fine. Fine.” and lazily took a set at the table. Jonghyun loudly gagged when he looked up to find Onew and Minho sharing a smile or something, whatever it was it was gross and unamusing to Jonghyun. So Jonghyun would fix it fast. 

“Minho,” Jonghyun spoke calmly, though his tone said everything, “Sit.” Jonghyun watched Minho quickly take a seat at the table not far from him. He smiled, feeling the tiniest bit satisfied before grabbing his chopsticks and slowly, every slowly eating his noodles.

Jonghyun looked up, his mouth full of noodles to find Onew sitting across from him and starting into his own ramen. Jonghyun looked back to his food, taking in the flavors. Really, the ramen wasn’t all that bad but Jonghyun couldn’t just say so. Though, that’s not to say he didn’t try. 

“Minho.” The younger vampire turned to Jonghyun looking the slightest bit hopeful. “This is… it sucks.” Jonghyun turned back to his food and took another slurp. 

It wasn’t long before Jonghyun was kicked under the table, and he knew it wasn’t Minho. Jonghyun glared up at a frowning Onew, his mouth still full of noodles. Jonghyun loudly slurped them into his mouth before giving Onew a cocky grin followed closely by an elbow to Minho’s side, making the younger yelp through his food.

Jonghyun received a more powerful kick, tearing a hiss from between his clenched teeth. Now just royally pissed off, Jonghyun shoved an unsuspecting Minho out of his chair, bowl flying with the younger vampire.  

 

From where he landed, hot broth and slimy noodles all over his arms, Minho pulled his head up to find Onew and Jonghyun lunging at each other over the table, knocking it over with all the food Minho had made. Minho let his head fall back to the floor with thud, knowing it wasn’t worth getting up at that point. 

Minho slurped up a few stray noodles while he listened to the older vampires loudly fighting behind him. Next time, Minho would have to figure out something else to do when he got bored. He knew he wouldn’t be too bored once they were done and he had to clean the kitchen.


	32. fall (jongho; bonded 'verse)

This is based in the Bonded universe - and contains spoilers for the end of Last Breath.)  
I don't even know how, but somehwere along the way onjongho became Bambi-Thumper-Flower... lol This crack drabble is based off [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4o99bzo311qa08jro1_500.gif). Bambi!Ho and Thumper!Jong.

\---

 

 

Minho groaned with his face to the ground, laying still after jumping, or tripping, from a building top while being chased. It seemed the coast was clear for now, but it didn’t feel so great to move. He’s sure he’d be dead-dead from the fall if he weren’t a vampire.

It was the middle of the night, so no one seemed to notice him. It was for the better.

Minho was aware he landed on junk. Garbage, Minho suspected. But then garbage shouldn’t move. Minho’s face scrunched while his waist bumped up and down. It felt weird and annoying, and quite frankly, hurt his throbbing body. 

He found the energy to lift his head and look behind him once something poked up between his legs. He hoped it wasn’t a human, but then he hoped more than that it wasn’t another vampire. Whatever it was grunted with a slightly high voice and Minho’s scrunched annoyed face quickly turned to surprise. “Jonghyun?”

“Get off, brat.” Jonghyun struggled more, face bloody and broken - obviously having been in a fight with some of the other vampires after they split up. 

“I would if I could move,” Minho told the older vampire, voice a slight whine.

Jonghyun threatened, “If you don’t get off me now, you won’t ever move again.”

And like that, Minho was using energy he didn’t even know he had to roll off Jonghyun. Minho laid on his back, flinching at Jonghyun’s slap to his chest, the vampire’s other hand holding his bleeding, and probably broken, nose.

Minho breathed deep, tuning out Jonghyun’s usual complaining.


End file.
